Vocaloid in Ventureland
by nijihanaoichi
Summary: Miku cs terperangkap di sebuah pulau yang aneh, jika ingin keluar mereka mesti menemukan Lost Child, melewati setiap tantangan untuk menyelamatkan Lost child tersebut, dan bertemu dengan para Chara Anime lain yang siap membantu. Apakah Miku cs berhasil keluar dari pulau yang aneh ini atau terperangkap selamanya?/ Warning: Author baru
1. Chapter 1

Oichi: HALOOOO SEMUANYAAA SELAMAT DATANG DI FIC PERTAMAKUUU#pakai toa curian

Runa: BERISIK AUTHOR GAJE KUPINGKU SAKIT NIIIH#teriak dekat kuping Oichi

Oichi: KAU SAMA AJA TAHU#teriak balik

Runa: Ahhh, kenapa gua diciptakan ama Author gaje nan idiot ini

Oichi: Jangan pakai ejekan temen gua

Runa: Pokoknya buruan yang lain udah pada nunggu tuh

Oichi: iyaaaa, Runa **Disclaimer **dan Rakku **Warning**, nanti saya yang **Pair**,buruan#nendang dua-duanya

Runa: **Vocaloid bukan punya Author yang gila itu, Vocaloid hanya punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

Rakku: **Gila,nggak jelas,gaje, Author pemula, banyak Chara Anime nyasar, lebay, dll.**#ogah-ogahan

Oichi: **Emm, Pairnya mungkin masih dirahasiakan ada OCxOC **

**Summary**

Miku cs terperangkap di sebuah pulau yang aneh, jika ingin keluar mereka mesti menemukan Lost Child,

melewati setiap tantangan untuk menyelamatkan Lost child tersebut, dan bertemu dengan para Chara Anime lain yang siap membantu

Apakah Miku cs berhasil keluar dari pulau yang aneh ini atau terperangkap selamanya?/Apa itu Lost Child?/Apa saja tantangannya?/

Siapa saja para Chara Anime tersebut?/ yang Kepo silahkan baca*digaplok,kalau tak mau silahkan juga

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning Adventure **

"Euhhhh, duh kepala ku sakit." rintih Miku yang baru sadar

"Kau udah sadar Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito sambil makan es krim(Oichi: dapat dari mana tuh es krim?#sweatdrop)

"Kaito-kun, ini dimana?" tanya Miku

" Aku juga nggak tahu, sadar-sadar udah ada di sini." jawab Kaito

" Yang lain mana?" tanya Miku lagi

" Tuh disana." Jawab Kaito sambil nunjuk tumpukan piramid dari manusia(Oichi: Dan kenapa masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?#jawsdrop)

(Posisi piramidanya adalah

**Bawah**: Kaiko,Mikuo,Luka,Gakupo,Rinto,Lenka,Meiko

**Tengah**:Rin,Len,Piko,Miki,Akaito

**Atas **: Lui,Ring)

"HOYYY BANGUUUUUUN!" teriak Miku ampe Kaito yang didekat Miku nutup telinga pakai bungkusan es krim(?)

**SIIIIIING**

"Kok nggak bangun sih?" umpat Miku dengan kesal

"Percuma, aku juga bangunin mereka tak ada gunanya." Kata Kaito sambil ngurek-ngurek telinga(Oichi: Jorok ihhh*ditimpuk es krim)

"Baiklah jika kalian tak mau bangun, aku akan MEMBAKAR SELURUH CHARA ITEM KALIAN." ucap miku dengan menekan kata 'membakar seluruh chara item kalian'

"JANGAAAAAN!" teriak mereka kompak

"Nah baguslah kalian udah bangun." kata Miku dengan senyuman innocentnya

"Jadi chara item kita nggak dibakar?" tanya Rin

"Enggak itu cuma siasat untuk kalian bangun aja." Jawab Miku innocent tanpa menyadari bahwa ada aura gelap yang ditunjukan untuknya

"jadi kita ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Mikuo

"Justru karena itu aku membangunkan kalian, sebenarnya kita ada dimana?" tanya Miku plus penjelasan untuk yang tadi

Semuanya hanya pada geleng-geleng saja

"Ahhh, jadi gimana caranya kita keluar?" tanya Miku

"Kalau melihat sekeliling, pohonnya terbuat dari kue, gunung kue, jalan kue, dll yang terbuat dari kue." ucap Meiko

"Sebenarnya kita ada dimana siiiih." Kata Len sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut sendiri

"Bukannya kita lagi pesta dirumah Luka-chan ya?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengingat-ngingat sebelum kita semua jatoh kesini

**FLASHBACK**

" _YOOK, MARI KITA BERSENANG-SENANG!" teriak Meiko dalam keadaan mabuk_

" _Meiko kau kebanyakan minum sake." ucap Akaito ambil nonton sekalian makan cabe hijau(Oichi: nggak pedes mas?)_

"_Tenang aja Akaito-kun,aku *hik* tak apa-apa kok *hik*." ucap Meiko sambil minum sake yang ke-50 (Oichi: Gileee, aku aja nggak tahan nyium baunya apalagi minum)_

"_YAHOOO, AYO LEN KITA TANDING NYANYI SEKARANG!" teriak Rin ambil geret Len_

"_Tunggu Rin, aku *hosh* dah kecapean*hosh.*" kata Len dengan ngosh-ngoshan gara-gara habis tanding nari sebanyak 20 kali _(Oichi: nggak capek mbak?/Readers:BERISIK lu thor)

"_LUKA-CHAN MENIKAH LAH DENGAN KUUU!" teriak Gakupo ambil ngasih bunga mawar ke Luka_

"_NGGAK, mati aja kau putri banci berambut terong(?)." Kata Luka sambil menginjak-injak bunga mawar pemberian Gakupo, lalu menggeret Gakupo ke suatu tempat#lebay mode : On_

_Mari kita berdoa untuk Gakupo supaya tidur dengan damai(Gakupo: Author sableng, gue belum mati tahok#nebas Oichi)_

"_Mikuuuu,tanding nari yuuuk." Ajak Kaito ke Miku_

"_Entarlah, gua males." tolak Miku ambil makan negi_

"_Lenka, ke teras yuk nyari udara segar." ajak Rinto_

"_Baiklah." jawab Lenka, lalu mengikuti Rinto dari belakang_

"_Kaiko, main Monopoli yuuuk." ajak Miki_

"_Oke deh." Jawab Kaiko berjalan mendekati Miki,Piko,Ring,dan Lui_

"_Mikuo, kau mau kemana?" tanya Akaito_

"_Gua mau ke toilet dulu." jawab Mikuo _

_Seperti itulah pestanya yang sangat amat sangat amat sangat a-#dibekep, damai._

_Secara mendadak ada sebuah lingkaran besar muncul _

"_Loh lubang apa ini?" tanya Rinto yang dibelakangnya ada Lenka(udah balik)_

"_besar banget." Ucap Mikuo(udah balik juga)_

_Lubang tersebut dengan kuat dan cepat langsung menghisap mereka semua _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak mereka semua_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kalau nggak salah gara-gara lubang besar yang menghisap kita." Kata Luka

"Eh, boleh kumakan nggak kue ini?" tanya Piko sambil menunjuk bunga yang terbuat dari kue, yang langsung dapat jitakan sayang dari Miki

"Yang serius bodoh." Jawab Miki yang membuat sweatdrop teman-temannya

"Pokoknya kita semua mesti mencari jalan keluar dari sini." Ucap Ring yang dapat anggukan dari mereka semua

_Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menyelimuti mereka_

"WAAAAA,SEKARANG APA LAGII?" teriak Miku cs

Ketika buka mata yang mereka, yang mereka lihat sekeliling hanya warna putih

Lalu munculah gadis cantik(Readers: HOOEEEEK) yang bisa disebut sebagai

"AUTHOR!" Teriak Miku cs dengan kaget

"Haloooo, semuanya bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Oichi sambil basa-basi

"Hoy, Author sableng sebenarnya ini dimana?,kok kamu ada disini?, bagaimana kita keluar?, lubang apa yang waktu itu menghisap kita?"tanya Miku secara beruntun

"Wo wo wo, tenang dong Miku." kata Oichi untuk menenangkan Miku

"Aku tak bisa tenang lama-lama aku bisa gilaaaaa akhhh." jawab Miku frustasi

"Bukannya emang udah gila?" batin yang lain+Oichi

"Baiklah pertama kalian ada di Cookiesland,salah satu bagian dari 13 Ventureland." Kata Oichi

"Lalu kedua aku disini untuk meminta kalian mencari Lost Child yang bersembunyi di 13 Ventureland ini, satu Land satu Lost Child." Lanjut Oichi

" Jika kalian ingin keluar maka kalian harus bisa menyelamatkan 12 Lost Child, lubang yang waktu itu menghisap kalian adalah lubang yang aku summon untuk membawa kalian datang kesini. Ada pertanyaan?" akhir penjelasan panjang &lebar Oichi

"Oke aku mau tanya, apa itu Lost Child?" tanya Lui

"Lost Child adalah anak-anak yang tersesat yang musti kalian selamatkan, anak-anak tersebut juga merupakan kunci untuk kalian keluar dari sini, tapi ingat jika kalian ingin menyelamatkan Lost Child kalian mesti melewati tantangan dahulu oke. Baiklah ada lagi?" jawab Oichi

"Aku,kau bilang ada 13 land satu land satu Lost Child, tapi kok Cuma ada 12 child sih?" tanya Piko(tumben nggak baka#digampar)

"Di Cookiesland ini tak ada Lost Child, karena ini merupakan pintu masuknya 13 VentureLand dan nanti ada ujian untuk kalian bila mau keluar dari Cookiesland ini. Selanjutnya?" jawab Oichi (Readers: kok kayak mau audisi#sweatdrop)

"Apa nanti ada tantangan bertarung?" tanya Rin

"Ada kok, mungkin.." jawab Oichi dengan misterius

"Tapi kita ini cuma sedikit yang bisa bertarung." ucap Len sambil menunjuk yang bisa bertarung(Kaito,Akaito,Meiko,Gakupo,Rin,dan diri sendiri(?)) (Kaito & Akaito: Karate, Gakupo: Kendo(bener nggak nulisnya?), Rin & Len: Taekwondo)

"Tenang aja nanti ada yang bantu kok." Kata Oichi

"Siapa?" tanya Akaito

" Para Anime chara akan membantu, nanti kalian akan menemukannya di Land yang sudah habis, Baiklah

selamat tinggal." Jawab Oichi yang mulai perlahan-lahan menghilang

"Tunggu, siapa saja Lost Child tersebut?" tanya Miku sedikit teriak

"Lost Child pertama akan menjawabnya." Jawab Oichi lalu menghilang tak berbekas

Dan Miku cs kembali ke Cookiesland

Bagaimana nasib Miku cs selanjutnya?/Apakah bisa melewati rintangan pertama?/Siapakah Lost Child pertama?/ Siapa para chara Anime yang pertama kali mereka temui?/ tunggu di next chapter oke?

Oichi: Ahhhh, akhirnya selesai juga capek nihh

Runa: Words mu melebihi 1.000 sedikit, dan cukup pendek yaaa

Oichi: Kan baru awalnya aja, pokoknya di fic ku ada lowongan OC 2 untuk menjadi Lost Child yang ingin ikutan silahkan review,Dan yang ingin request tantangan buat Miku cs boleh kok tapi yang humor dan serius lewat review juga. Tantangannya mesti berhubungan dengan cerita ya oke?, Aku update nya lumayan cepat untuk fic ini jadiiii cepat review yaaaa.

Runa: Disini ada Pair OcxOC yang ingin request juga lewat review

Oichi: Baiklah sebagai penutupnya

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Oichi: "Halo, semuanya kembali lagi di fic 'Vocaloid in Ventureland', minna-san tachi"

Runa: "Bagi yang telah mereview terima kasih banyak ya, telah membaca fic yang banyak typo dan salah ketik(Readers: kayaknya sama aja)#bungkuk."

Oichi: "Dan soal lowongan OC masih dipilih dan bagi yang ingin review atau mendaftar masih sempat kok ^_^."

Runa: "Kok jarang ada request tantangan ya#pundung"

Oichi: "Tenang aja Runa-chan, kalau begitu chapter ini tantangan dari Author deeeh dan **Shiyoko Miki-Chan**."

Miku cs: "OH NOOOOO!"

Runa: '_Pasti gila-gila nih#sweatdrop_'

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Oichi, Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

**Warning: Gaje,nggak jelas,lebay,author baru,TYPO,dll**

**Pair: Masih dirahasiakan (ada OCxOC)**

**Chapter 2: First Test**

"Yaaah, si author gila itu menghilang." Ucap Miku sambil menghela napas

"Tapi setidaknya kita tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan, iya kan?" Tanya Mikuo

"Betul, kita harus mencari Lost Child untuk kita keluar secepatnya dari tempat yang nggak jelas ini." Jawab Akaito dengan penuh semangat muda(?)

"Tapi disini kan tak ada Lost Child." Sahut Piko

"BAKA, justru itu kita berniat untuk keluar dulu dari Cookiesland ini." Jawab Lui ambil jitak kepala Piko

"Asyiik, petualangan akan dimulai niiih!" Seru Rin dengan girang

"Rin, jangan bertindak kayak anak kecil dong." Ucap Len#sweatdrop

**GREDUK GREDUK**

"Loh ada apa ini tiba-tiba?" Kata Kaito ambil makan es krim dengan tenang

"Jangan-Jangan.." Sahut Miki dan Ring ambil saling menatap horor

"Sudah pasti, GEMPA BUMI." Ucap Kaiko dengan menekan kata 'Gempa bumi'

**SIIIING **

**1 menit..**

**2 menit...**

**3 menit...**

"APUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Miku cs( min Kaiko)

'Lelet banget nyadarnya." Batin Kaiko#sweatdrop

_Tiba-tiba ada pohon tumbang di belakang mereka_

"AWAAAAAS POHONNYA TUMBANGGG." Teriak Gakupo

Karena panik Mikuo langsung menarik(baca: menggeret) Kaiko dan berlari.

Kaito langsung menggenggam tangan Miku(kebetulan ada di dekatnya)dan berlari.

Lui langsung menggendong Ring ala bridal style, sedangkan Ring kaget plus blushing.

Miki langsung narik ekornya Piko dan menggeretnya sambil berlari (Oichi: "Sadiiiisnyaa*digaplok").

Gakupo dan Luka sama kejadiannya kayak Lui dan Ring.

Akaito dan Meiko sama kayak Lui dan Ring, cuma Meiko yang gendong Akaito(?).

Rinto dan Lenka ama kayak Kaito dan Miku.

Rin menyuruh Len menggendongnya, tapi bukan ala bridal style melainkan digendong di punggung.

Mereka terus berlari sampai gempa tersebut reda.

Tanpa sadar mereka memasuki kawasan yang dilarang dimasuki, tapi itu juga merupakan pintu keluar dari Cookiesland.

Karena capek mereka berhenti.

"Mikuo, kamu..." Sahut Kaiko dengan aura gelap

Mikuo langsung membeku ketakutan(Oichi: WAHAHAHA, suami-suami takut istri#digiling)

**1 menit kemudian **

Mikuo langsung babak belur digergaji es ama Kaiko

"Karena sudah berani-beraninya menggeretku, tuh hadiahmu." Ucap Kaiko sadis

"Ah, maaf ya Miku-chan aku tak sengaja menarik tanganmu." Kata Kaito

"Tak apa-apa kok." Jawab Miku sambil blushing

"Maaf ya Ring-chan tanpa sadar aku langsung menggedongmu." Ucap Lui

"Aku nggak keberatan kok tenang aja." Jawab Ring sambil tersenyum manis plus blushing yang langsung membuat Lui jadi blushing.

"Mi- mi-ki.." Sahut Piko sambil sakaratul maut(Piko:#nyetrum Oichi)

"AHHH, Maaf ya Piko-kun sini kuobati dulu luka lecetnya." Jawab Miki dan langsung mengobati luka Piko.

"Gakupo..." Kata Luka dengan senyuman manis namun ada niat iblis didalamnya.

"Iya ada apa Luka-chan?" Tanya Gakupo dengan senyum innocentnya.

**BUGH**

**DESH**

OGYAAAAAAA

**BAKG**

DZIING

**LONTOOOOOONG**(baca: tolong)

Akhirnya Gakupo bernasib sama dengan Mikuo.

'Bodoh, coba kalau nggak tiba-tiba pasti aku senang banget tadi' batin Luka sambil bersemu merah

"Anoo, Meiko-san#sweatdrop." Sahut Miku

"Apa Miku-chan?" Tanya Meiko dengan heran akan tatapan Miku

"Kok kamu ama Akaito kebalik sih, harusnya Akaito yang menggendong kamu tahu." Jawab Miku#jawsdrop

"Eh?" Ucap Meiko

**SIIIIIING**

" WAAA, IYA YA GUE BEGOO!" Teriak Meiko dengan tanpa sadar melepas tangannya yang membuat Akaito jatuh.

" Sakit Meiko jelek, gua lagi asyik tidur(?) lu jatuhin gue dasar GORILLA." Kata Akaito sambil menekankan kata 'gorilla'.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Ucap Meiko sambil siap-siap mukul Akaito.

"Oh kau budek ya aku bilang, dasar GORILLA." Kata Akaito dengan nada mengejek.

Akhirnya mereka berantem ria dengan hadiah tatapan sweatdrop dari teman-temannya.

"Lenka, kau nggak terluka kan?" Tanya Rinto.

"Enggak kok Rinto terima kasih telah menyelamatkan aku." Jawab Lenka sambil tersenyum.

"SERUNYAAA, kenapa kau berhenti Len? Padahal tadi seru banget rasanya seperti terbang tahu." Ucap Rin.

"Gila *hosh* aku capek banget tahu *hosh*." Kata Len ambil ngos-ngoshan, karena gendong Rin dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam O_O.

Pada saat mereka sedang beristirahat dengan 'damai'.

**KRIEEEET **

**BLAM**

"Loh suara apa tadi?" Tanya Luka

"Kok seperti suara gerbang ditutup ya?" Tanya Miki sambil mengobati Piko

"Perasaanku nggak enak." Sahut Akaito sesudah berantem ama Meiko

**GLUP**

Semuanya langsung melihat kebelakang dan ternyata...

SELAMATT ANDA MENDAPATKAN HADIAH Rp.100.000.000,00 UANG TUNAI DIPOTONG PAJAKKK(Readers: Kurang hajar lu thor bikin jantungan aja#gebukin Oichi)

Balik ke laptop(?)

Mereka melihat sebuah pintu gerbang tua yang berwarna hitam dan disana terdapat tulisan

'KARENA ANDA TELAH MEMASUKI KAWASAN BAHAYA TERSEBUT. BERSIAP-SIAPLAH MENGHADAPI UJIAN UNTUK KELUAR DARI COOKIESLAND'

"WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF?!" Teriak Miku cs.

"Ya ampun, matilah kita." Jawab Meiko.

"Bagaimana ini?, kenapa tiba-tiba?!" ucap Lui dengan frustasi.

"Ya udah, kita tak punya pilihan lain." Kata Mikuo dengan penuh perban(diobati ama Miku).

"Betul, YO SEMANGAAAT!" Teriak Gakupo dengan semangat walau pun kayak Mikuo(sekalian diobati Miki).

Akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan mencari pintu keluar tersebut.

"Tapi kayaknya nggak ada apa-apa atau pun tantangan deh." Sahut Piko tiba-tiba.

"Iya-ya, akh mungkin si Author idiot itu dan tulisan digerbang selanjutnya kayak bohong deh." Ucap Mikuo dengan nada mengejek.

"Dasar kurang a-" Ucap Gakupo (tadinya mau ngomong 'ajar' tapi terhenti).

**GROAAAAAARRR**

"APAAAAAAAA HEWAN MYSTICCCCC?" Teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Ng-g-gak mu-ung-kin" Ucap Lenka sambil terbata-bata.

"Itu kan hanya dongeng tak mungkin hidup." Kata Rinto dengan muka yang tegang.

"Tapi hanya satu-satunya hewan yang mempunyai tubuh seperti itu." Ucap Len sambil bersiap-siap.

"Betul, tidak salah lagi." Kata Rin menaikan waspadanya

"DRAGOOON?!" Teriak Miku cs.

**GROAAAAR**

"HUWAAAAA DIA MENYERANGG!" Teriak Miku cs lagi.

Semuanya menghindar dari serangan dragon tersebut.

"HUWAAA, harusnya dragon itu hanya didongeng saja, kok bisa-bisanya hidup?" Tanya Miki sambil setengah berteriak.

"KEREEEEEEEN!" Ucap Piko dan Lui kompak sambil berlari mundur(?)#mata bling-bling.

"BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK ITU KALIAN BERDUAA!" Ucap Miki dan Ring kepada doi mereka(Miki&Ring: SIALAN LU THOR GANTI NGGAK?!#diharisen+dijitak).

Ralat, maksudnya ucap Miki dan Ring sambil menjitak kepala mereka berdua.

Karena tak bisa berlari lagi, alias terpojok.

Yang bisa bertarung langsung di barisan kedepan dan cowok yang setidaknya bisa melindungi cewek yang tak bisa bertarung juga kedepan.

Kaito dan Akaito dengan cepat langsung memukul kaki sang naga.

Sang naga tersebut kesakitan dan langsung menyemburkan bola api.

"AWAAAASSS" Teriak Miku cs( hanya cowok-cowok) yang langsung melindungi cewek-cewek.

Cowok yang terluka karena melindungi cewek-cewek adalah Mikuo,Kaito,Gakupo, dan Len

Mikuo mendorong Kaiko karena Kaiko sedikit masuk kelingkaran api tersebut, sebagai gantinya kakinya sedikit terbakar(ini kebetulan karena Kaiko dibelakangnya)

Kaito lengannya yang sedikit terbakar, karena melindungi Miku yang sama kayak Kaiko Cuma Kaiko sebelah kiri sedangkan Miku kanan(ini juga kebetulan sama kayak Mikuo)

Gakupo memeluk Luka yang lumayan masuk kedalam lingkaran bola api tersebut, yang meyebabkan punggungnya terdapat luka bakar.

Len juga sama kayak Gakupo, tapi parahan Gakupo(Luka hampir ditengah soalnya).

"MIKUO/KAITO/GAKUPO/LEN!" Teriak Kaiko,Miku,Luka,Rin kompak.

Mikuo langsung ditidurkan dan langsung diobati lukanya.

Kaito langsung diobati lengannya oleh Miku.

Gakupo langsung ditengkurepin oleh Luka dan diobati dengan lembut(baca: kasar).

Rin dan Len sama kayak Gakupo dan Luka, tapi yang ini bener-bener lembut.

Yang lain hanya melihatnya dengan muka cengo.

Dan naga nya hanya menatapnya dengan terharu(?).

(Oichi:*disembur api).

**GROAAAAAR**

Naga kembali menyerang dengan ekornya yang kuat ke arah yang terluka.

"AWAS MENGHINDAR!" Teriak yang lain.

Tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Rin, Miku,Luka,Kaiko.

Yang lain mukanya kaget.

"SIALAN KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MELUKAI LEN/KAITO/GAKUPO/MIKUO!" Kata mereka berempat dengan _dark aura_.

Sang Naga langsung merinding disco(?).

Yang lain tambah bengong(terutama Len,Kaito,Gakupo,Mikuo).

"RASAKAN INI, HYAAAAAA!" Ucap mereka berempat sambil membanting naga tersebut O_O.

Dengan cepat Luka langsung mengambil pedang Gakupo dan menusuk jantung sang naga tersebut tanpa rasa belas kasihan.

Akhirnya naga tersebut mati.

"Ka-ka-lian, he-hebat ya." Ucap semuanya(min Rin,Miku,Luka, dan Kaiko) dengan ketakutan.

"Ehehehe, terima kasih." Jawab mereka berempat tanpa sadar apa yang mereka lakukan

"Apakah kalian sadar?, Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Akaito

"Apa?" Tanya mereka balik

"Kalian membunuh naga tadi dengan membanting, lalu menusuk jantungnya dan Cuma BEREMPAT." Kata Meiko dengan menekan kata 'berempat'.

"Eh?" Ucap mereka sambil melihat dan mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

**SIIIING**

"APAAAAA MASAAAA?!" Teriak mereka.

"IYAAAA TAHOOOK, KALIAN WAKTU ITU MENGERIKAAAN!" Jawab yang lain ambil berteriak juga.

"Tapiii, mengapa kalian bertindak seperti itu tiba-tiba?" Tanya Lenka.

"Jangan-jangan..." Kata Miki dan Ring sambil melirik mereka berempat.

"Kalian hanya melakukan hal senekat itu jika mereka terluka yaa?" Tanya mereka dengan nada menggoda sambil nunjuk Len,Kaito,Gakupo, dan Mikuo.

Seketika Rin,Miku,Luka,dan Kaiko langsung blushing.

"CIEEEEEEEE" Teriak yang cewek[kecuali para quartret(bener nggak nulisnya?)].

"CUIT CUIT PRIKITIW(?)" Teriak yang cowok ke Len,Kaito,Gakupo, dan Mikuo, yang membuat langsung membuat mereka blushing.

_Tiba-tiba ada cahaya keluar dari tubuh sang naga_.

"WUAAAAA SILAU" Teriak Miku cs

Seketika naga tersebut berubah menjadi peri kecil berwarna merah.

"Halooo semuanya, terima kasih telah membebaskanku." Ucap peri kecil berwarna merah tersebut.

"Wuaaah, apakah kamu peri?" Tanya Piko

"Betul aku adalah Fire Fairy yang kebetulan ditugaskan untuk menjaga di Cookiesland." Jawab peri.

"Kau bilang 'terima kasih telah membebaskanku' memang kamu dikutuk?" Tanya Rinto

"50% benar, karena sebenarnya aku juga disuruh oleh seseorang yang bernama Oichi untuk memberi ujian kepada kalian." Jelas peri tersebut

'Kurang hajarrr tuh author, setelah keluar dari nih tempat aneh gua siksa nanti.' Batin Miku cs

"Berarti kita udah lulus dong?" Ucap Miki dengan girang

"Oh tentu saja belum." Sahut Fire Fairy tersebut mendadak

"Eh?" Kata Miku cs

"Mari kuantar ke pintu keluarnya sekaligus ke tantangan berikutnya." Lanjut Fairy dengan senyum innocent dan terbang pergi.

"AHH, TUNGGU!" Teriak Miku cs

Miku cs pun mengikuti Fire Fairy tersebut untuk menuju ke pintu keluar

Tetapii

**GREDRUUKK**

BRAK BRAK

Tiba-tiba jalan kue tersebut mengambang.

Dan tiba-tiba ada laser yang muncul.

"WTH KOK ADA LASER?!" Teriak Miku cs sambil menghindar dari laser tersebut.

"Ini ujian dari **Shiyoko Miki-Chan**." Ucap Fire Fairy dengan tenang.

"Tapi masa ada laser di Cookiesland?" Tanya Rinto setengah berteriak.

"Ah, itu dipinjem author dari **Shiyoko Miki-Chan** untuk ujian kalian." Jawab Fire Fairy dengan senyum innocent.

'BEBEK TUH AUTHORRR!" Batin Miku cs.

"Hati-hati ya dibawah ada roti raksasa berselai es krim dengan suhu -2000 oC ya." Kata Fire Fairy.

"WTFF?!" Teriak Miku cs.

Mereka melihat kebawah dan ternyata Fire Fairy itu tak bohong.

Lebar roti tersebut adalah 10 cm dan panjangnya 20 m.

Semua langsung bermuka pucat (min Kaito)

"Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku mau loncaat." Ucap Kaito sambil mengambil ancang-ancangan loncat kagak elit dan langsung kena jitakan dari Akaito.

"Dasar BAKAITO, yang ada kau membeku tahu." Kata Akaito

Tiba- tiba Miki kepeleset dan mau jatuh.

"KYAAAAAA!" Teriak Miki.

"MIKI!" Teria Miku cs(min Miki).

Dengan cepat Piko menggenggam tangan Miki dan menariknya kepelukannya.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Piko.

"I-iya" Jawab Miki sambil blushing.

"E-EHEM" Ucap yang lain dengan disengaja dengan latar belakang tembakan laser

"APA HAH?!" Kata Miki sambil blushing dan melepaskan pelukan Piko.

"Kalian nggak takut terkena laser apa?" Ucap Piko.

"O iya-iya." Kata yang lain dan kembali menari(?) lagi.

Dan keluar lah tembakan laser paling besar.

"HUAAAA BAGAIMANA INI?" Teriak Miku cs.

"Kalian harus meloncati laser tersebut secara bersamaan." Kata Fire Fairy setengah berteriak.

"EHHH?!" Jawab Miku cs.

Tapi karena terburu-buru.

Mikuo digendong ama Kaiko dipunggung lalu loncat(Mikuo kan kakinya terluka).

Kaito loncat dengan kagak elit dan membuat syalnya gosong+terpotong oleh laser.

Miku loncat dengan berputar sebentar diatas lalu turun.

Gakupo loncat cukup tinggi, tapi karena rambutnya panjang, jadinya sedikit terkena laser dan gosong.

Luka loncat indah dan tinggi, yang membuat Gakupo terpesona.

Len loncat biasa dan tinggi.

Rin loncatnya seperti yang ada disirkus.

Rinto sama kayak Len.

Lenka sama juga kayak Len.

Miki loncatnya seperti loncatan ninja.

Piko loncatnya kayak Miku.

Meiko loncat nya sangat tinggi dan turun sambil berputar dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

Akaito sama seperti Meiko.

Semua loncatan Miku cs membuat Fire Fairy terpesona sekaligus mau tertawa.

"HUAAAA SYAL/RAMBUT GUA GOSOOONG!" Teriak Kaito&Gakupo sambil meratapi syal/rambut mereka.

"Itu sih mah DL." Kata yang lain.

"Selamat ya kalian telah lulus ujian pertama." Sahut Fire Fairy mendadak.

"HOREEEEE!" Teriak Miku cs.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa ke Land yang selanjutnyaaaa." Ucap Kaito&Gakupo kompak.

"Bukannya kalian sedang meratapi benda kalian masing-masing?" Tanya Luka.

"Tenang aja aku punya banyak stok syal cadangan." Jawab Kaito sambil menunjuk tumpukan syal berwarna biru.

Miku cs (min Kaito) sweatdrop(Oichi: "Silahkaan belilah p****i s***t.").

"Kalau Gakupo?" Tanya Miku.

"Rambutku yang gosong kupotong sedikit." Jawab Gakupo.

"Ooh." Ucap yang lain.

**GREEEET**

"Silahkan, selamat jalan ya." Kata Fire Fairy.

"Iyaaa terima kasih Fire Fairy." Jawab Miku cs setengah berteriak.

Dan akhirnya Miku cs telah keluar dari Cookiesland dan menuju Land yang berikutnya.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Hemm, semuanya semakin tambah menarik yang kan?" Tanya seseorang

"Tapi aku yakin mereka pasti bisa melewati seluruh rintangan." Jawab Oichi

"Ouuw, percaya diri sekali kamu." Ucap seseorang

"Yaah, kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Oichi

"Game Start." Ucap seseorang tersebut dan sang Author

Bagaimana petualangan Miku cs yang berikutnya?/Dan siapakah yang bersama Author?/Bisakah Miku cs melewati tantangan yang berikutnya?/Tunggu di next chapter okay.

Oichi: "Akhirnya selesai juga capeeek."

Runa: "Sabar ya thor, tapi dibanding chapter sebelumnya nambah wordsnya sekitar 1.000 lebih ya."

Oichi: "Iya dooong hehehe, oke saatnya.."

**Balas review**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Terima kasih atas sambutannya,pujiannya, dan favnya Kaito-san#bungkuk

Juga terima kasih atas sarannya soalnya aku ngerjainya malam sihh dan sedikit masih belum paham.

Ini udah sudah Update

**Haccha May-Chan**

Salam kenal juga May-san, terima kasih atas pujian dan sambutannya.

Ini udah Updatee dan terima kasih ata favnyaa.

**Akane Machikana**

Sungguh?! Wuaaay, makasih atas pujiannya.

Mmm, soal Anime Chara hanya chara Anime yang aku ketahui saja maaf#bungkuk berkali-kali.

Dan terima kasih atas favnyaa.

**Chalice07**

Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan sambutannya Chalice-san.

Nggak kok Chalice-san tenang aja XD.

Ini udah Update dan terima kasih atas favnyaa.

**Violet Rainbow**

Konkrit itu apa ya Violet-san?

Terima kasih atas sarannya ^_^.

OCxOC itu hanya slight kok, kan untuk memuaskan para readers dan lagi kalau Vocaloid chara semua nggak seru dong.

Tenang aja nggak nyinggung kok XD.

**Chairin 610 Yukari**

Terima kasih ya atas sambutan dan saranya Yukari-san.

Ini udah Update.

**Saitou Kemiko- Arishima Joruri**

ShuCa yaaa, mungkin 60% kemungkinan masuk.

Bingung ya dengan alurnya maaf aku memang nggak pandai bikin cerita.

Iya emang pendek mungkin karena awalnya aja, tapi bisa aja keterusan pendek.

Ini udah Update.

**Shiyoko Miki-Chan**

Ini tantangannya sudah terpenuhi ^_^.

Mungkin ShuCa yaa.

Baikk sebenarnya saya udah menambahkan, tapi pas dipublish tidak ada#pundung.

Ini udah Update dan terima kasih atas favnyaaa.

Oichi: "Huuuh, banyak juga yang review#mengelap keringat."

Runa: "Soal OC masih diadakan pendaftaran dan masih dipilih oke?"

Oichi: "Tolong request tantangan nya yaaa."

Runa: "Sebagai penutupnya.."

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Oichi: "Haloooo semuanyaaaa kembali lagi di fic 'Vocaloid in Ventureland'."

Runa: "Kok kamu updatenya lama kan udah bilang updatenya cepet."

Oichi: "Aku lagi buntung ide."

All My OC: "Ohh."

Runa: "Horeee, banyak yang request tantangan dibanding sebelumnyaaa."#jingkrak-jingkrak

Oichi: "Tapiii soal OC masih dibukaaa pendaftarannyaaaa."

Runa: "Oichi-chan, request tantangan mereka kebanyakan ada OC-nya bagaimana ini?"

Oichi: "Berarti tantangannya dari aku,**Shiyoko Miki-chan**,**Chalice07**, dan **Ichi Stida Otoejinsei**"

Miku cs: "OMGGG!"

Runa: "..."#sweatdrop

Oichi: "Sekarang OC Lost Childnya adalah milikku bisa tebak yang mana?"

All My OC: "SIAPA?"#mata bling-bling

Oichi: "Silahkan baca ceritanya, dan Yuuki **Disclaimer **dan Kiyuu **Warning**, baru aku **Pair**-nya ya buru."#nendang dua-duanya

Yuuki: "**Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media bukan milik Oichi-chan."**

Kiyuu: "**Gaje,nggak jelas,lebay,TYPO,dll."**

Oichi: "**Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu kan siapa aja,ada OCxOC."**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beautiful,Pretty, but Deadly?** **That is Flowerland**

* * *

Akhirnya Miku cs keluar dari Cookiesland dan menuju Land yang berikutnya.

Tapi untuk menuju ke Land yang berikutnya, mereka melewati terowongan yang berwarna biru muda.

"HUAAAAAA!" teriak Miku cs penuh kekaguman.

Karena takut berpisah akhirnya mereka semua berpegangan tangan.

Miku pegangan ama Mikuo,Mikuo pengangan ama Kaito,Kaito pegangan ama Kaiko,Kaiko pegangan ama Rin,Rin pegangan ama Rinto,

Rinto pegangan ama Len,Len pegangan ke Lenka,Lenka pegangan ke Luka,Luka pegangan ke Meiko,Meiko pegangan ke Miki,

Miki pegangan ke Ring, Ring pegangan ke Lui(Oichi: "EHEM!"*diharisen+dijitak),Lui pegangan ke Piko, Piko pegangan ke Akaito,

Akaito pegangan ke Gakupo.

* * *

**Info: Disini Rin dan Len nggak saudaraan dan Rinto dan Lenka juga sama,malahan Rinto dan Rin yang saudaraan(cuma sepupu), hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Lenka dan Len.**

* * *

Pada saat sampai diujung terowongan.

Miku cs pada nutup mata semua,saat membuka mata yang mereka lihat hanyalah.

Lapangan yang terdapat macam-macam bunga.

"HUAAAAAAH!" Teriak Miku cs dengan muka yang terpesona atas kencantikan lapangan tersebut.

"CANTIKNYAAA!" Teriak Miku cs lagi(hanya cewek-cewek) dengan muka yang manis, yang hampir membuat para kaum adam nosebleed, kalau nggak ditolong oleh para peri utusan Author(Oichi: "Kalian ayo berterima kasihlah padaku."*digebukin).

"Selamat datang." Ucap para peri.

"Loh kok ada peri lagi?" Tanya Kaito sambil ngemut es krim yang ketiga rasa pete campur jengkol(?).

"Kami adalah peri yang bertugas di Flowerland ini, nama kami adalah Flower Fairy." Jawab para peri.

"Ohh, begitu." Kata Miku cs sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Jadi nama Land ini adalah Flowerland ya." Ucap Kaiko.

"Pantas disini adanya lapangan bunga." Kata Mikuo.

" Kalian capek bukan?,silahkan kalian istirahat dulu di penginapan Land kami." Ajak para Fairy tersebut dengan senyuman.

"Tidak, tidak usah kami ingin jalan-jalan dulu." Tolak Rinto.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu." Kata para Fairy, setelah bungkuk mereka pun terbang menjauh.

"Rinto, kenapa kau tolak ajakan mereka?" Tanya Lenka.

"Iya betul Nii-san, kenapa?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Kita kan mesti mencari dulu Lost Child ingat kalau mau keluarkan mesti mencari Lost Child dahulu." Jawab Rinto.

"Yaaah." Ucap Rin ambil menghela napas.

"Teman-teman." Kata Luka.

"Ada apa Luka-chuaaan?" Tanya Gakupo sambil ngewink ke Luka dengan genit(Readers:HOEEEKS), yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah tonjokan Luka.

"Ada apa Luka-chan?" Tanya Meiko.

"Sepertinya ada yang ganjil disini." Jawab Luka dengan muka yang serius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ring.

"Entah kenapa disini lebih banyak bunga Wisteria(cari di mbah Google) dibanding bunga yang lain." Jawab Luka

Semua langsung melihat disekeliling mereka.

"Iya ya, kau betul Luka-chan cukup banyak bunga Wisteria disini dibanding yang lain." Ucap Miki.

"Apa mungkin ini sebuah tanda?" Tanya Akaito.

"Bisa jadi." Jawab Luka.

"Pokoknya lebih baik kita bertanya-tanya disekitar Flowerland ini." Kata Lui yang disambut anggukan temannya.

Mereka semua langsung bertanya-tanya jika ada Fairy yang mereka temui, tapi jawaban para Fairy adalah nihil.

Semuanya menjawab tidak tahu atau sejak mereka datang memang sudah beginilah Flowerland.

Karena tak ada yang tahu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di penginapan.

"Haaah, bagaimana ini tak ada yang tahu mengapa lebih banyak bunga wisteria dibanding bunga yang lain." Ucap Len sambil mengelap keringat.

"Pokoknya kita istirahat dulu sudah sore loh." Kata Piko sambil melihat ke langit yang senja.

"Ehhh, Semuanya berendam yuuuk." Ajak Miku.

"Iya ya kayak enak nih berendam di onsen." Jawab Ring ambil kipas-kipas.

"Tapi pesan kamar dulu, baru berendam." Kata Luka.

Akhirnya mereka pesan kamar.

1 kamar 3 orang.

Boys Room

Kamar 1-B: Kaito,Gakupo,Akaito

Kamar 2-B: Len,Lui, dan Piko(Oichi: "Triple Shota deeh."*disiksa).

Kamar 3-B: Mikuo dan Rinto.

Girls Room

Kamar 1-G: Miku,Rin,Miki.

Kamar 2-G: Lenka,Kaiko,Ring.

Kamar 3-G: Meiko dan Luka.

Setelah memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Mereka ganti baju memakai yukata dan pergi ke onsen masing-masing.

Di onsen cowok.

"Ahhh enaknyaaa." Seru Len

"Oy, BAKAMUI lo ngapain?" Tanya Akaito sambil melihat Gakupo yang mencari 'sesuatu' dinding penghalang antara cewek dan cowok.

"Shuuut, diem gua nggak bisa kosentrasi nyari nih, nah ketemu." Jawab Gakupo dengan aneh+plus mencurigakan.

"Jangan-jangan elo.." Kata Lui yang kata-katanya putus,lalu yang lain mengerti maksud Lui dan melihat Gakupo dengan pandangan "Elo, mau nge-piiip- ya?".

"Betul." Jawab Gakupo dengan innocent.

**SIIIING**

**1 menit..**

**3 menit..**

**6 menit..**

"APUAAAAAA LO BILANGG? CIUSS? MIAPAH? ENELAN?!" Teriak yang lain tapi nggak kedengaran ampe onsen cewek.

"Emang nggak boleh?" Tanya Gakupo dengan muka blo'on.

"Guee juga mau ikutan doong." Ucap Kaito dengan muka hentainya.

"Emang kalian berdua mau –piiip- siapa?" Tanya yang lain.

"Aku sihh tentu aja Luka-chuaan." Jawab Gakupo dengan muka mesum sambil ngiler(Readers: #muntah darah).

"Kalau aku siapa aja boleh yang penting keliahatan." Jawab Kaito dengan muka polos(baca:baka).

Di onsen cewek.

"Segar yaaaa." Seru Miku.

"Betull Miku." Ucap Rin.

"Tapi kok rasanya onsen cowok agak risih ya?" Tanya Luka yang instingnya tajam ampai nusuk jari Author yang lagi ngetik(?).

"Ah, perasaan kamu aja kali Luka-chan." Jawab Meiko.

"Semoga saja kau betul Meiko." Kata Luka.

Pas Miku melihat ke dinding dia melihat sebuah mata kecil melirik ke arah Luka.

Miku langsung merinding dan memberitahu Luka diam-diam.

"Luka-chan, Luka-chan." Bisik Miku sambil menarik handuk Luka.

"Apa Miku-chan?" Tanya Luka dengan muka heran

"Tadi aku melihat ada sebuah mata di dinding yang terus melirikmu dan dinding itu pembatas antara onsen cowok dan cewek." Jawab Miku panjang lebar.

Mereka melihat sekeliling dan menemukan 2 mata kecil dari dinding pembatas.

Karena Luka dan Miku sudah tahu itu mata siapa saja, akhirnya memberi tahu yang lain untuk waspada karena Luka & Miku mau melakukan 'sesuatu'.

**Ichi**

**Ni**

**SAN!**

Ternyata Miku&Luka langsung menonjok muka Kaito&Gakupo yang nge-piiip- mereka. Sampai temboknya hancur.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak para cewek.

"OGYAAAAAAAA!" Teriak para cowok

Para cowok kaget karena tiba-tiba, tapi para cewek sudah siap-siap jadi nggak terlalu kaget.

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri(Readers: "BEBEK LU THOR!"*dipecut).

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Semuanya babak belur(hanya cowok) gara-gara dipukul Miku cs.

"Jadi kalian tadi nge-piiip- kita semua begitu?" Tanya Luka dengan senyuman unyu, tapi dibelakang ada dark aura.

**GULP**

"Nggak kok yang nge-piiip- kalian cuma Kaito&Gakupo." Jawab yang lain(min Kaito&Gakupo).

"JANGAN BOHONG!" Seru Meiko menggebrak meja dengan kaki kanannya.

"HIIIIIIIII!" Teriak mereka sambil berepelukan ala teletubies(Miku cs[just boys]: "KURANG HAJAR BENER LU YA THOR"#nyiksa Oichi).

"BENERAN KITA SUMPEH SUER DIJEWER-JEWER DEH!" Teriak para cowok.

"Masa?" Jawab para cewek lain sambil menjewer para cowok(min Miku).

"Mereka jujur kok minna." Sahut Miku tiba-tiba.

"MIKUUUU DEWIKUUU!" Batin para cowok dengan banjir air mata.

"KECUALI!" Teriak Miku mendadak yang membuat para cowok kena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Kecuali.." Ucap Miku dengan nada yang lebih pelan, dan malah membuat lebih para cowok ketegangan(?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"GUA MAU KE TOILET BENTAR YAAAA!" Teriak Miku ambil berlari ke toilet cewek.

**GUBRAK**

"Sialan tuuuh anak, bukannya cepet bantuin dasar BAKA!" Batin para cowok ambil menggeram kesal.

Akhirnya sambil menunggu Miku, para cewek mengikat para cowok pakai tali agar kagak kabur.

**30 menit kemudian...**

"HUAAAH, aku udah balik niih." Ucap Miku setengah berteriak.

"Lama banget kamu Miku, ngapain aja?" Tanya Ring.

"Buseeeet, antrinya gile banyak banget." Jawab Miku.

"BOHONG, orang cuma kita yang terperangkap kok ada orang lain?" Tanya Meiko.

"Hehehehehe,maaf deh." Jawab Miku sambil cengar-cengir.

"Jadi semuanya tidak bohong,KECUALI!" Kata Miku yang membuat cowok udah sakingnya gregetan ampe gigit talinya mereka masing-masing(?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MEREKA BERDUA!" Seru Miku ambil menunjuk Kaito&Gakupo.

"TIDAKKK AMPUNI KAMIII!" Teriak Kaito&Gakupo ambil meronta-ronta seperti anak kecil.

Para cowok(min Kaito&Gakupo) langsung menghela napas lega dan dilepaskan iketan mereka oleh para cewek.

"Baiklah karena sudah malam yuk ke kamar masing-masing." Ajak Lenka.

"Nih dua orang MESUM, mau diapain?" Tanya Luka sambil mengkretek tangannya seperti sudah siap meninju mereka kapanpun.

Kaito&Gakupo langsung merinding disco(?) dengan muka yang ancur karena anggota tubuh yang bisa mengeluarkan air, keluar semua airnya.

"Terserah mau kalian apain, tapi obatin dulu dong luka kami." Jawab Akaito sambil menunjuk dirinya lalu menunjuk gerombolan cowok yang lain.

"Baiklah mereka berdua(Kaito&Gakupo)untuk kami ya?." Jawab Miku&Luka dengan senyum yang kiyut, tapi ada aura setan dibaliknya.

Para cewek yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya para cowok yang tak berdosa(?), diobati dengan latar belakang Kaito&Gakupo yang disiksa Miku&Luka(Oichi: "Silahkan bayangkan sendiri#senyum innocent/Readers:#ngehajar Oichi).

Setelah selesai Miku&Luka ngehajar Kaito&Gakupo dan yang lain sudah mengobati lukanya, akhirnya mereka mau kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Sayang sekali..

**PETS**

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA MATI LAMPUUUUUU!" Teriak Miku cs.

Para perempuan langsung berpelukan.

Miku dengan Rin,Luka dengan Meiko,Miki dengan Ring,Lenka dengan Kaiko.

"Ba-bag-bagai-mana ini?" Tanya Ring sambil ketakutan.

"A-ada yang bawa senter nggak?" Tanya Luka sedikit berteriak.

"Yee,mana ada yang bawa senter." Jawab Akaito.

"Ya udah pokoknya semua berpasangan aja,pasangannya sesama teman sekamar." Ucap Mikuo

"Kalian semua hapalkan temannya dan jalan ke kamarnya?" Tanya Rinto.

"Hapal sih hapal tapikan gelap odong, kalau kesesat bagaimana?" Tanya Meiko.

"Bentar, kayaknya gua inget deh." Jawab Lui sambil mencari sesuatu.

"Inget apa Lui?" Tanya Len.

"Akh, ini dia." Jawab Lui.

"LILIN!, kamu kok tahu sih ada lilin disini?" Tanya Piko.

"Sebenarnya,pas aku mau diobatin minta tolong bantu cariin perban kalau nggak salah ada di meja, pas aku ke meja aku melihat lilin." Jawab Lui panjang+lebar.

"OHHH!" Jawab yang lain dengan mulut BIMOLI(bibir monyong lima senti)*dilindes.

"Pokoknya yang penting semua bubar,BUBAR!" Perintah Miku.

Semuanya langsung pergi kekamar masing-masing.

**KHUKHUKHU**

(Miku cs: "Suara apaan tuh?"

Oichi: "Ohhh,itu suara burung hantu yang menandakan sudah larut malam#senyum innocent."

Miku cs: *jawsdrop*)

Di Girls Room no 1-G.

* * *

**Info: Disini posisi tidurnya Miku-Rin-Miki**

* * *

"Ehmmm,ehhhhkk." Desah Miku(Oichi: "Jangan mikir yang kagak benar ya para readers ^_^."/Readers:#bunuh Oichi)

**SRAK**

"Mimpi apa barusan?" Tanya Miku pada diri sendiri sambil megang jidatnya.

Baiklah bila para readers 'kepo'#PLAK,inilah mimpi Miku.

_**Miku's Dream**_

"Loh aku ada dimana ya?" Tanya Miku.

"Bajuku kok berubah?,padahal aku pakai piyama dan bila melihat sekeliling hanya padang bunga." Ucap Miku

Disini baju Miku gaun terusan berwarna tosca dan piyama Miku adalah berwarna tosca bermotif negi, kekanak-kanakan?Terlalu#dilindes.

Mendadak ada suara seorang gadis.

"Tolong,tolong aku." Kata(minta tolong) seorang gadis misterius.

"Kamu ada dimana?" Tanya Miku setengah berteriak.

"Tolong,tolong aku,kumohon." Jawab gadis misterius itu.

"Tunggulah aku akan menolongmu,kamu ada dimana?" Tanya Miku setengah teriak lagi.

"Tolonglah,tolong aku." Ucap gadis tersebut.

Tetapi semakin Miku mendekati keberadaan suara tersebut semakin jauh jarak dirinya dengan gadis misterius itu.

"TUNGGU JANGAN MENGHILANG!" Teriak Miku dengan keras.

"To..ng .ku, ku...n." Ucap gadis misterius itu samar-samar.

_**Miku's Dream Mode Finish**_

Miku pun melamun memikirkan mimpinya sambil melihat bulan purnama lewat jendela.

Siapa gadis misterius itu? Mengapa dia minta tolong? dll yang Miku pikirkan tentang gadis misterius yang meminta tolong padanya.

"Miku-chan kau kenapa?" Tanya Rin dengan tiba-tiba.

"HUAAAA!, Rin-chan jangan mengagetiku." Jawab Miku sambil menenangkan diri.

"Hehehehe,maaf Miku-chan." Ucap Rin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Miku balik.

"Hah?" Jawab Rin sambil miringin kepala.

"Kau kan tadi mengagetiku kan?,ada apa?#sweatdrop." Tanya Miku lagi.

"Eh.. OHH,justru kau yang ada melamun?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak hanya soal mimpi kok." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ceritakan padaku dooong." Kata Rin dengan nada yang diimut-imutkan.

"Iya-iya,tapi sebelum itu Rin-chan mengapa bangun?" Tanya Miku

"Emm,aku bangun gara-gara kau bangun secara tiba-tiba." Jawab Rin.

"Ohh." Ucap Miku.

Akhirnya Miku ceritakan soal mimpinya,bila readers lupa silahkan balik lagi sana*disiksa.

"Hmm,jadi Miku-chan memikirkan soal gadis itu?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya,aku bingung sekaligus penasaran soal mimpiku." Jawab Miku sambil menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba Miku bangun dan pergi ke arah pintu kamar.

"Loh,Miku-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku ingin ke teras depan sekalian mengambil udara segar." Jawab Miku.

"Aku ikut yaa." Kata Rin.

"Boleh, tapi aku ingin sendiri dan Miki-chan lagi tidur jangan berisik ya." Ucap Miku.

"Yahhh, ya udah aku keteras belakang dehhh." Kata Rin.

"SHUUT!, jangan berisik." Ucap Miku sambil menaruh telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"Iyaaa." Jawab Rin.

Akhirnya Miku dan Rin keluar diam-diam.

Mereka berpisah saat diruang tamu(Ruang tamu ceritanya berada di tengah-tengah).

MIKU'S POV

"Huuh, gara-gara mimpi tadi aku tak bisa tidur." Batinku sambil menghela napas.

Aku pun melihat ke angkasa.

Di angkasa banyak sekali bintang yang berkelap-kelip(Oichi: "Yaiyalah masa ya iya dong."/Readers: "BASI LU THOR!").

Entah kenapa rasanya menenangkan.

Mendadak aku merasa ada yang memegang pundakku.

Aku pun menoleh belakang, dan..

"KYAAAAA!" Teriak aku.

"Miku ini aku KAITO." Ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ohh, BAKAITO kukira setan." Kata aku sambil menenangkan diri.

"Miku-chuaann jahatt." Ucap Kaito sambil guling-guling di lantai(?).

"Sejak kapan kau kena virus Gakupo?#sweatdrop" Tanya aku.

"Barusan." Jawab Kaito dengan muka bakanya yang khas.

"Kenapa kau ada disini bukankah ini sudah larut malam?" Tanya Kaito balik.

"Kau sendiri?, kalau aku mah karena mimpi." Jawab aku.

"heeeh, kalau aku belum bisa tidur. Emang Miku-chan mimpi apa?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Emmm, jadii.." Ucapku.

Aku pun menceritakan mimpi kepada Kaito-kun.

"Hoohhh begitu.." Kata Kaito sambil geleng-geleng(?)[Oichi: "Kalau ngangguk-angguk udah mainstream].

"Emm, entah kenapa suara gadis tersebut terus menghantuiku." Ucapku.

**Hening melanda...**

Aku melirik ke arah Kaito yang sedang memandang ke atas.

"Rambut birunya yang terterpa angin malam sangatlah keren." Pikirku

"Eh!, apa yang kau pikirkan Miku. Nggak Kaito itu nggak keren dia itu BAKA." Batinku sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Tapi.., yang tadi nggak bisa dibilang nggak keren juga sihh." Batinku lagi sambil blushing.(Oichi: "Yang mana yang benar?"/Miku: "Uruseee#blushing").

"Miku-chan." Sahut Kaito mendadak.

"I-iya?" Tanyaku.

"Bintangnya indah ya." Jawab Kaito.

"Heh?, i-iya." Ucapku.

"Miku-chan." Sahut Kaito lagi.

"Apa?" Jawabku.

"Soal mimpi tadi.., Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Lost Child." Kata Kaito.

"Eh?..." Ucapku

**Hening...**

"Kaito-kun kenapa kau jadi pintar begini?" Tanyaku.

"Eh? Barusan." Jawab Kaito innocent.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya#sweatdrop." Ucapku.

**KAAAK KAAAK**

(Miku: "Suara apalagi?#jawsdrop

Oichi: "Burung gagak.")

"KYAAAAAAA!" Teriak aku.

Tanpa sadar aku memeluk Kaito sampai terjatuh.

* * *

**Info: Posisi Miku diatas Kaito dibawah.**

* * *

"Eh? Miku-chan?" Tanya Kaito kaget.

"BAGAIMANA INI?!" Batinku#blushing berat.

MIKU'S POV END

Dan mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua oke?(Readers+Miku: "DASAR AUTHOR NGGAK TANGGUNG JAWAB#bunuh Oichi.).

Mari kita beralih ke Rin-chan.

RIN'S POV

Aku berada di teras belakang sekarang.

Sebenarnya aku ingin disamping Miku-chan dan menyemangatinya.

Haaahh, bosan... apa aku balik lagi ke kamar ya?

Tapi.., aku belum mengantuk.

Aku pun melihat ke atas

Bulan purnamanya indah sekali..

Besar dan bersinar terang ditambah dengan bau bunga Wisteria.

Entah kenapa membuatku ingin tetap terus berada disini.

"Rin?" Tanya Len.

"AH!, Len." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Len langsung memalingkan mukanya, kenapa ya?

(Oichi: "Yaiyalah orang Rin tersenyum lebar dengan imutnya dengan background bulan purnama dan terpaan angin berkelopak Wisteria#sweatdrop).

Len langsung duduk disampingku dan mendongak ke bawah(?)[Keatas udah mainstreem]

"Len, lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanyaku.

"Nggak apa-apa Rin tenang aja." Jawab Len.

"Gimana bisa tenang? BAKA, kau terkena api sampai punggungmu terbakar." Ucapku.

"Udah sembuh kok, sudahlah Rin." Kata Len.

"Hmp." Ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Len langsung menepuk pipiku.

"SAKIT BAKA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriakku.

"Habis Rin-chan gemesin sih~." Goda Len.

"Apaan sih, sakit tahu!" Kataku sambil memalingkan muka(alias blushing).

"Tsundere Rin-chan kumat nih~" Goda Len.

"Aku nggak TSUNDEREE!" Ucapku sambil blushing dan menggoyangkan tangan ke atas.

Len hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menggodaku.

"Mengapa.." Sahutku mendadak.

"Hah?" Kata Len.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tak bisa tidur itu saja." Jawab Len.

"Sama dong." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"Mengapa kau melindungiku saat ada bola api menuju ke arah ku?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Karena.." Jawab Len sambil mundur dengan muka blushing.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil medekatkan posisiku dengannya.

"Karena..., kau sahabatku." Jawab Len.

"Bodoh bodohh!, LEN BAKA! KENAPA KAU JAWAB ITU!" Batin Len merutuki diri sendiri.

"Ohh.., iya ya kau memang sahabatku yang kusayang. Terima kasih telah melindungiku." Kataku tersenyum.

"I-iya." Ucap Len.

Kenapa ya? Entah kenapa saat Len mengatakan 'kamu sahabatku' rasanya hatiku sakit.

"Rin-chan?" Tanya Len.

"Hah?" Jawab aku.

"Kenapa? Barusan kau bengong kan? Ada apa?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Emhh, bukan apa-apa kok." Jawabku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau cari Miku-chan dulu ya." Ucapku.

"Emang Miku-chan ada dimana?" Tanya Len.

"Di teras depan kenapa emangnya?" Jawabku.

"Boleh aku ikut?, soalnya tadi Kaito-kun juga ke teras depan." Kata Len.

"Boleh aja ayo!" Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Len pun menerima uluran tanganku dan kami pun berjalan menuju teras depan(Oichi: "Masa ngesot suster ngesot dong#sweatdrop).

**.**

**.**

"Emang tadi kau bareng Kaito-kun?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, Cuma dia ingin ke teras depan sedangkan aku ke belakang." Jawab Len.

"Ouhh, pantes." Ucapku.

RIN'S POV END

Rin dan Len pergi ke teras depan sambil bersenda gurau.

Tapiii, pada saat mereka ke teras depan.

Mereka melihat..

"MIKU-CHAN/KAITO-KUN!" Teriak Rin & Len kompak.

"Ka-kalian sedang a-apa?" Tanya Len sambil terbata-bata.

"Mi-Miku-chan.., Kalian nggak melakukan 'itu' kan?" Tanya Rin sambil menutup mulut.

Mereka melihat posisi Miku dan Kaito bila lupa silahkan naik ke atas*BUAK.

"Eng-enggak aku cuma jatuh,karena kaget kok, da-dan meniban Kaito-kun." Jawab Miku sambil bermuka blushing.

"Apa itu benar Kaito-kun?" Tanya Len.

Kaito hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ya sudah dibanding membuat keributan mendingan kita balik ke kamar masing-masing oke?" Kata Kaito.

"Iya." Ucap Miku,Rin, dan Len.

* * *

**CUITCUITCUIT**

(Miku cs : "Bunyi apalagi sekarang?"#sweatdrop.

Oichi: "Burung berkicau."

Miku cs : "..."#jawsdrop)

Miku cs semuanya ada diruang makan dan mereka sedang sarapan(Readers:" Ya iyalah Author AHO").

Tapi kayaknya ada yang ilang deh..

Baiklah mari kita lihat.

Miku sedang makan dengan khidmat ampe mulutnya kayak ikan puffer*PLAK.

Rin sedang minum jus jeruknya sambil ngobrol dengan Ring.

Ring sedang minum jus blueberrynya sambil ngobrol dengan Rin.

Len sedang makan banana splitnya ampe belepotan*dilindes.

Kaito sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya(baca: es krim).

Meiko sedang bermabuk-mabuk ria.

Akaito makan dengan biasa aja, tapi makanannya penuh dengan cabe.

Mikuo minum jus negi(?) dengan khidmat.

Rinto makan kue jeruk.

Kaiko sama aja kayak kakaknya yang BAKA*ditimpuk.

Lenka sedang makan bareng Len dengan menu yang sama dengan Len cuma nggak belepotan kayak Len.

Gakupo sedang makan terong mentah-mentah di pojokan.

Lui sedang makan dengan biasa.

Miki sedang makan kue cherry.

Piko sama aja kayak Lui.

Lalu di manakah Luka?(Oichi: "Dimana~ Dimana Dimana~ Ku harus mencari kemana~"/Readers:#bunuh Oichi).

"TEMAN-TEMAN!" Teriak Luka dari jauh.

"Adaee aaapuaaa Lukauu-chuaaan." Ucap Miku dengan mulut penuh yang dihadiahi tatapan sweatdrop dari teman-temannya.

"Miku-chan telan dulu baru ngomong." Kata Rin sambil sweatdrop.

"Iyaeee." Jawab Miku.

"Pokoknya ada apa Luka-chan?" Tanya Lenka.

"Aku dapat informasi bagus nihh." Jawab Luka.

"Apakah berhubungan dengan Lost child?" Tanya Miki.

Luka hanya menggangguk kecil.

Luka pun menunjukan buku tua berwarna coklat berjudul..

"_History of Flowerland_." Ucap Rinto.

"Darimana kau dapatkan buku itu?" Tanya Lui.

"Ohh, aku menemukannya di perpustakaan penginapan ini." Jawab Luka.

"Bukannya kalau di perpustakaan dilarang membawa tanpa izin?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Sebenarnya penjaga perpus itu memberikan buku ini padaku katanya ini bakal bermanfaat." Jawab Luka sambil wink yang membuat Gakupo pingsan.

Akhirnya mereka(min Gakupo) berbarengan membaca buku itu.

* * *

_Pada zaman dahulu kala, di desa kecil yang damai dan tentram_

_Desa tersebut kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang_

_Seorang gadis berparas cantik, membawa kendama, dengan baju kompang-kamping_

_Semua warga desa hanya melihat dia dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya_

"_Mengapa gadis tersebut datang ke desa?" _

"_Siapa dia?" _

"_Dan lagi apakah dia diundang ke desa ini?"_

_Gadis tersebut terus berjalan, mencari tempat untuk berteduh dan menyembuhkan luka lecetnya_

_Para warga desa tak ada yang memedulikan gadis itu_

_Gadis itu terus berjalan jauh sampai malam hari_

_Lalu dia menemukan gubuk tua didekat sungai_

_Disana dia bertemu dengan seorang nenek tua renta yang hidup sendirian_

_Karena nenek tersebut merasa kasihan dengan gadis itu_

_Dia mengijinkan untuk sang gadis tinggal bersamanya dengan syarat harus membantunya mengurusi rumah_

_Sang gadis menyanggupi syarat itu dan mulai hidup bersama nenek tua renta itu_

_5 tahun berlalu_

_Para warga tersebut sudah mulai mengenal gadis tersebut bahkan banyak kaum pria jatuh hati atas kebaikan dan kecantikan gadis itu_

_Banyak yang melamar gadis itu bahkan putra keluarga kaya_

_Tapi gadis itu selalu menolaknya dengan tanpa alasan_

_Setiap nenek tersebut menanyakan alasannya gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah bunga wisteria_

_Dikemudian hari mahkluk kegelapan datang dan menyerang desa tersebut_

_Rumah-rumah terbakar, banyak orang yang berusaha melindungi diri sendiri dan orang yang disayanginya_

_Sang gadis tak bisa tinggal diam, dia menghisap seluruh mahkluk kegelapan itu dalam tubuhnya_

_Dia hanya tersenyum dengan tubuh yang berdarah-darah_

_Ia lari menjauh dari desa dan pemukiman, sebagai bayaran telah menghisap makhluk tersebut tubuh sang gadis dikuasai kegelapan_

_Kegelapan itu menyebar dan membuat setengah Flowerland menjadi Dark Flowerland _

_Disana penuh dengan halilintar, gelap gulita, dan banyak makhluk kegelapan_

_Sebagai tanda terima kasih para warga menanami banyak wisteria dan mengadakan festival demi gadis tersebut_

* * *

"Jadi begitu.." Ucap Kaiko sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kemungkinan besar gadis ini adalah Lost Child." Ucap Miki.

"Apakah ada cerita sebelum dia datang ke desa?, siapa tahu dia sama seperti kita." Tanya Piko.

"Tumben kau pintar." Kata Kaito sambil sweatdrop.

"Emm, disini tidak dijelaskan sepertinya gadis ini tidak memberi jawaban saat ditanya." Jawab Luka sambil membuka halaman satu-satu.

"Sial." Ucap Gakupo tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Gakupo apakah kau juga ikut membaca?" Tanya Rin.

"Bukan." Jawab Gakupo.

"Jadi?" Tanya Miku.

"PERSEDIAAN TERONGKU HABISS!" Teriak Gakupo.

**.**

**.**

Semuanya reflek mengahajar Gakupo karena main-main.

Disini terbaring Gakupo Kamui semog-(Gakupo: "MATI KAMUU"#nebas Oichi).

Kembali ke laptop(?).

"Baiklah berarti mau nggak mau kita mesti ke sana!" Kata Akaito berapi-api.

"Tapii apa nggak berbahaya?, Kan disana ada makhluk kegelapan, banyak halilintar." Ucap Triple Shota kita sambil berpelukan~(Len,Piko,Lui: "KAMI NGGAK SHOTAA!"#ngelindes Oichi).

"Dasar tambah mirip cewek aja kalian, kalau kalian nggak mau ikut berarti kalian itu BENAR-BENAR SHOTA." Ucap Rinto.

"KAMI IKUT!" Teriak Len,Piko,Lui sambil berapi-api.

"Baiklah berarti semua setuju yokk capcuss!" Kata Miku setengah berteriak.

"Gakupo gimana?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Tinggalin aja putri berambut terong itu." Jawab Luka.

"Luka-chuaann~ kok gitu ama abang Gakupo~." Ucap Gakupo sambil puppy eyes(Readers: #muntah berjamaah).

Luka langsung nginjak 'itu' nya Gakupo, yang langsung membuat Gakupo sekarat.

Gakupo mau nggak mau digeret ama Luka.

Saat dalam perjalanan ke Dark Flowerland.

Tiba-tiba ada suara jeritan.

"KYAAAAAA!" Teriak seorang gadis.

!

"Suara nya dari arah sana!" Ucap Ring sambil menunjuk sumber suara.

Miku langsung lari ke arah yang ditunjuk Ring.

"MIKU-CHAN!" Teriak Miku cs(min Miku)

"Gawat arah suaranya dari perbatasan antara Flowerland dengan Dark Flowerland." Kata Rin.

"Cih." Decih Kaito dan Mikuo(Disini Mikuo kakak sepupunya Miku).

Kaito dan Mikuo pun langsung mengejar Miku, sayangnya Mikuo jatuh(kakinya belum terlalu sembuh).

Jadinya hanya Kaito yang mengejar Miku, sedangkan Mikuo memegang kakinya yang terluka.

"Ouwww, ekhhh." Desis Mikuo.

"Mikuo!, kakimu belum sembuh." Ucap Kaiko sambil memegang kakinya Mikuo.

Mikuo langsung menepis tangan Kaiko dan berjalan tapi pincang.

"MIKUO! CUKUP KAKIMU BELUM SEMBUH!" Teriak Kaiko sambil membawa(baca: menggeret) Mikuo kembali keteman-temannya.

Mikuo hanya diam saja.

* * *

AT MIKU'S SIDE

Miku melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau tua, mata berwarna hitam, memakai baju sailor, dan memakai pita berwarna biru dirambutnya sedang bertarung dan masalahnya gadis itu dikepung oleh monster.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?, aku tak bisa bertarung sama sekali!' Batin Miku.

"MIKU!" Teriak Kaito dari jauh.

"Kaito!, kau datang disaat yang tepat tolong selamatkan gadis itu!" Kata(perintah) Miku sambil menunjuk gadis tersebut.

"Tidak! Untuk apa kita menolong dia lagi pula dia bawa senjata, berarti dia bisa bertarung." Ucap Kaito sambil menarik Miku kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Tak mau!, pokoknya kamu harus menolong dia dulu baru aku mau kembali." Bantah Miku dengan berusaha melepas genggaman Kaito.

Kaito hanya diam saja.

"Kaito!" Kata Miku setengah membentak.

"TOLONGGG!" Teriak gadis tersebut.

Sabit gadis misterius itu kelempar jauh darinya, jadi sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"KAITO KUMOHON!" Teriak Miku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menolong dia." Ucap Kaito sambil pergi ke arah gadis misterius itu.

Salah satu monster menyerang gadis misterius itu, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Kaito.

"Eh?" Kata gadis itu kaget.

'Disini sekitar ada 20 monster." Batin Kaito.

"Kamu cepat ke pergi ke arah gadis berambut tosca disebelah sana, disana aman." Kata Kaito sambil terus menahan serangan sang monster.

Gadis itu menggangguk, dia mengambil kembali sabitnya dan berlari ke arah Miku.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Miku pada gadis tersebut.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab gadis itu.

"Coba kuperiksa dulu." Ucap Miku.

"Terima kasih." Kata Gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah diobati luka gadis misterius itu, Miku dan gadis itu menonoton Kaito bertarung.

Kaito hanya baru menghabisi 10 monster saja.

Karena lengah, Kaito jatuh tersungkur akibat serangan sang monster.

Salah satu monster sudah mau mukul Kaito.

"KAITO!" Teriak Miku.

Mendadak muncul seekor#dibunuh.

Ralat, seorang cowok berambut coklat tua, bermata coklat karamel, memakai blazer berwarna hitam. Dan memegang sebuah pedang.

Cowok itu berdiri di depan Kaito dan menahan serangan monster.

!

"Hey bangun!, kamu mau sampai kapan duduk santai di situ?" Tanya cowok itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Tak usah kamu bilang pun aku juga bakal bangun tahu." Jawab Kaito dengan ketus.

Kaito pun berdiri sambil membelakangi cowok misterius itu begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka pun berantem dengan kompak(?), Yahhh pokoknya berantem nya serasi lah sulit dijelaskan.

Kekompakan Kaito dan cowok misterius itu membuat Miku terpesona.

Monster pun banyak yang terhabisi oleh mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai menghabisi para monster itu Kaito dan cowok itu pergi ke tempat Miku dan sang gadis.

Tiba-tiba si cowok mengacungkan pedangnya ke Kaito dan Miku, sambil melindungi sang gadis.

Reflek Kaito melindungi Miku dan sedikit menjauh dari cowok dan gadis misterius itu.

"Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kalian yang menyerang Luna kan? Ayo jawab!" Tanya balik cowok misterius itu.

"Hah?" Ucap Miku dan Kaito barengan.

"Huh hah heh hoh ha ha hi hi(?), Memang kalian kan yang menculik Luna." Tuduh cowok tersebut.

"Bukan kok!, kamu jangan asal tuduh aja." Kata Kaito.

"Alah!, jangan mengelak." Ucap cowok itu

Mendadak keluar sengatan listrik antara si cowok dengan Kaito.

"CUKUP! KALIAN INI BENAR-BENAR! KAITO JANGAN MUDAH TERPANCING EMOSI DAN KAMU JANGAN MENUDUH SEMBARANGAN!" Teriak Miku keras dengan dark aura dibelakangnya.

Nyali Kaito dan cowok itu pun menciut.

"Maaf atas kelakuan kami namaku Luna Kurogane dan ini Akito Kurosaki, salam kenal." Ucap seorang gadis bernama Luna.

"Ah, aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba dikepung monster?" Tanya Miku.

"Sebenarnya aku lari saat Akito mengambil air di sungai soalnya dia over-protective sama aku masa aku mesti dijaga mulu ama dia." Jawab Luna.

"Cih." Decih Akito dengan sedikit ronaan merah.

"Pmpptt, HUAAAAA HAHAHAHAHA!." Teriak(baca: ketawa) Miku dan Kaito.

"OY JANGAN KETAWA!" Teriak Akito sambil blushing berat,(Oichi: "Dasar tsundere#ditebas).

"OYYYYY KAITO/MIKU!" Teriak Miku cs(min: Miku & Kaito).

"AHH!, teman-teman kalian semua mencari aku dan Kaito ya?" Tanya Miku.

"Enggak, YA IYALAH MASA YA IYA DONG MULAN JAMILA MASA JAMIDONG?!" Bentak yang lain.

'Lebay yakin.' Batin Kaito,Miku,Luna, dan Akito#sweatdrop.

"Siapa kalian berdua?" Tanya Meiko.

"Namaku Luna Kurogane dan ini Akito Kurosaki." Jawab Luna sambil tersenyum manis.

"Akito, katakan sesuatu dongg." Ucap Luna.

"Halo." Kata Akito dengan cuek(Oichi: "Atau lebih tepatnya sok cool."*BUAK)

"Kalian kenapa ada disini apakah kalian juga terdampar seperti kami?" Tanya Rinto.

"Tidak kita disini untuk membantu kalian." Jawab Luna.

"Memang kalian termasuk di anime apa?" Tanya Piko dengan muka polos.

"BODOH, kami bukan dari anime kami ini OC dari Author BAKA bernama Chalice07." Jawab Akito dengan kasar.(Chalice:#pundung)

"Oh begitu, perkenalkan na-" Ucap Miku tadinya mau memperkenalkan dirinya tapi dipotong oleh Luna.

"Kami sudah tahu nama kalian semua kok." Kata Luna.

"Baiklah jadi kita tak perlu basa-basi lagi, Author pembuat cerita ini bilang yang datang adalah para Anime Chara lalu mengapa kalian yang muncul?" Tanya Akaito.

"Oichi-chan bilang nanti ada Chara Anime yang akan masuk kok, cuma kami akan menuntunmu melewati monster seperti tadi, nanti akan ada monster yang tak bisa kami bunuh. Nahh, para Chara Anime yang akan mengatasinya." Jelas Luna.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.., mari kita ke Dark Flowerland." Ucap Luka.

Mereka pun melompati pembatas antara Flowerland dan Dark Flowerland.

Seperti yang dikatakan di buku tua yang diambil Luka.

Awan berwarna hitam gulita dengan kilatan halilintar, seluruhnya gelap tak ada cahaya sedikit pun.

Didepan Miku cs terdapat hutan dengan rawa yang membuat orang jijik melihatnya.

* * *

**CTARRRRR**

"GYAAAAAA!" Teriak para cewek+Len,Lui,dan Piko sambil berpelukan.

"Hoyy, kau cowok atau cewek sih? SHOTA." Kata para cowok yang lain sebenarnya mereka cemburu tuh soalnya mereka bertiga dipeluk oleh banyak cewek#dibunuh.

"Pokoknya semuanya ayo jalan kalau disini terus kita nggak akan bisa keluar dari Flowerland ini dan menuju Land yang berikutnya." Ucap Mikuo.

Miku cs pun berjalan memasuki hutan sekaligus rawa itu.

Air rawanya berwarna hijau bergelembung dan di rawa itu ada tengkorak mirip dinosaurus gitu.

Semua cewek melewati rawa itu dengan tatapan jijik dan horor.

Mereka berhenti di depan danau rawa yang bergelembung berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini masa kita mesti melewati rawa yang menjijikan ini?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Mau nggak mau ya mesti, kan hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk masuk." Jawab Mikuo.

Dari rawa berwarna hijau tersebut keluar sebuah kaki seribu raksasa dengan mulut berbentuk O dan mempunyai banyak gigi taring.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Miku cs

"APA ITU?!" Teriak Miku.

"NGGAK TAHU YANG PENTING KITA MESTI KABUR!" Teriak Rinto.

"Tak perlu musuh segini sih enteng." Ucap Akito dengan santai.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengalahkan monster menjijikan seperti ini?" Tanya Meiko sinis.

"Mudah, lebih baik kalian bersembunyi atau bagi yang mau bertarung ayo bertarung." Jawab Akito sambil bersiap-siap.

"Aku ikut!" Seru Kaito,Gakupo,Meiko,Luna dan Akaito.

Miku cs yang tidak bertarung menjauh dari arena pertarungan.

Pertarungan pun dimulai.

Luna menebaskan sabitnya dengan lincah.

Sang monster tersebut menghindar dan menembakkan cairan berwarna ungu ke Luna.

Luna berhasil menghindar dan Kaito langsung menyerang monster dari arah belakang.

Sayangnya serangan Kaito tidak terlalu bereffect ke monster tersebut.

Menyadari keberadaan Kaito monster tersebut mengeluarkan jurus yang sebelumnya.

Kaito berhasil menghindar dan langsung menyerang sang monster dengan jurus ampuhnya.

Sang monster pun sedikit terluka, melihat ada celah Gakupo menebaskan pedangnya dipunggung monster tersebut.

Dipunggung monster terdapat luka yang cukup panjang dan sedikit lebar, keluar cairan hijau(sepertinya darahnya)

Monsternya menggeliat-geliut bagaikan cacing kepanasan(?)*PLAK.

"Uhuk uhuk, asap apa ini?" Tanya Meiko sambil menutup setengah mukanya.

"Cairan yang ditembakan monster tadi,uhuk,mengeluarkan asap dengan warna ungu." Jawab Kaito.

"Jangan-jangan..,MINNA ASAP INI BERACUN JANGAN HIRUP ASAPNYA!" Ucap Akaito.

"Gimana? Uhuk, mau napas?" Kata Gakupo.

"Kalau begitu kita mesti mengalahkan monster ini terlebih dahulu kurang dari 5 menit." Ucap Akito.

"Baiklah, siap-siap semuanya." Kata Luna.

Meiko menarik perhatian dengan menendang dan memukul kepala monster itu.

Sang monster menembakan cairan tersebut dengan cepat, tapi lagi-lagi tak mengenai sasaran.

Akito langsung menyerang incarannya kepala monster itu.

SLASH

Bermuncratan darah(?) berwarna hijau monster tersebut.

"EUWWW!" Teriak Miku cs yang hanya perempuan dengan tatapan jijik.

Seketika monster tersebut hilang dalam sekejap.

* * *

"KALIAN NGGAK APA-APA?" Tanya Miku cs(yang tidak ikut berantem).

"Kami tak apa-apa kok." Jawab Luna.

"Syukurlah.., tapi kalian kan menghirup gas beracun itu, bukan?" Tanya Rin.

"Gasnya sudah hilang karena monster itu mati." Jawab Akaito.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Seru Miku bersemangat.

"Tidak, akan lebih baik kita beristirahat. Kita sudah terlalu lelah apalagi yang tadi bertarung." Ucap Luka.

"Ya udah dehh." Kata Miku sambil cemberut.

"Tapi kita tak punya tenda,korek api, dan persediaan makanan." Ucap Len.

BRUK

"Eh? Bunyi apa itu?" Tanya Lui.

Miku cs melihat ke belakang dan ternyata muncul barang-barang yang mereka sebutkan tadi.

"Kok tiba-tiba muncul, benda yang kita butuhkan?" Tanya Lenka.

Rinto mendekati tumpukan barang dan melihat ada sepucuk kertas di atas tumpukan benda tersebut.

_For: Miku cs_

_Haloooo, semuanyaa aku mendengar permintaan kalian. Kalian tidak punya benda-benda yang dibutuhkan untuk berkemah bukan? Jadi ini dia kukirimkan semuanya, selamat berjuang ok?_

_PS: Sebentar lagi akan ada kiriman untukmu(tenang aja yang baik kok)._

_From: Your Author: Nijihana Oichi_

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Lenka mendadak.

"HUAAA KOK KALIAN UDAH ADA DIBELAKANGKU?!" Teriak Rinto kaget.

"Habis kami juga penasaran sih." Jawab Miku.

"Gimana ya caranya sih, si author itu ngirim barang ke kita?" Tanya Lui.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Ketawa Oichi ala sinterklas sambil naik sapu terbang dengan pakaian baju nenek sihir(?)

Reflek atau apa si Rin langsung melempar batu bata ke Oichi.

GUBRAK

"Rin kau terlalu sadis, gua tahu dia itu idiot,baka,dll. Cuma tadi keterlaluan." Ucap Len sambil sweatdrop.

"LU MAU BELA ATAU NGEJEK GUA HAH?!" Teriak Oichi dari arah semak belukar.

'Kenapa dia masih hidup aja?!'

"Lo emang kenyataanya kan?" Jawab Len yang langsung dapat 'hadiah'(balikin batu bata) dari Oichi.

"LEN!" Teriak Rin sambil memegang pundak Len yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Pokoknya lebih baik kita buat kemah lalu menyembuhkan Len." Kata Luna.

* * *

KRIK KRIK KRIK

(Miku cs: Apalagi?

Oichi: Bunyi jangkrik

Miku cs:#swt)

Para cowok menjaga para cewek yang sedang tidur, karena takut di serang mahkluk aneh.(Boys: IYA DONG KITA KAN GENTLEMAN! Girls:#sweatdrop).

"Hei bosan ya.." Ucap Kaito.

"Bagaimana kita main ToD?" Tanya Gakupo dengan bersemangat.

"Dasar, tugas kita adalah menjaga kemah. Kalau kau mainan gimana mau waspada bego?" Jawab Akaito pedes.

"Akaito kau kepedesan tahu!" Kata Kaito sambil melihat Gakupo yang pundung dipojokan.

"Loh? Emang aku suka pedes kan? MASBULOH?!" Ucap Akaito OOC.

Semua cowok langsung sweatdrop ditempat(min Gakupo yang masih pundung).

'Sejak kapan Akaito jadi OOC begini?'

KRESAK KRESAK

"Bunyi apa itu?" Tanya Rinto.

"Asalnya dari semak-semak." Jawab Len sambil bersiap-siap.

GRUSAK

?

"Jadi ini ya perkemahan para Vocaloid itu."

"Huah, Yaya pikir bakal tersesat."

"Yaya sih jangan pergi sendirian dong."

"Gomen, Amu-chi~"

"Sudahlah-sudahlah kalian berdua, lebih baik kita ce-"

"SIAPA KALIAN?! MAU APA DIPERKEMAHAN KAMI?!" Kata Gakupo sambil menodongkan katananya.

"K-ka-kami disuruh author kalian untuk membantu para vocaloid, kami dari Anime Shugo Chara. Nama ku adalah Hotori Tadase." Jelas seorang cowok yang shota*ditendang.

"Aku Hinamori Amu." Kata salah seorang gadis yang tadi berdebat.

"Namaku Fujisaki Nagihiko." Kata seorang cowok? Atau bishonen?*PLAK Ralat maksud saya seorang cowok berambut ungu panjang.

"Yuiki Yaya desu~" Ucap seorang gadis yang ditegur oleh Amu.

"Mashiro Rima." Kata seorang gadis berambut blonde yang pudar.

"Aku Souma Kukai, salam kenal." Ucap seorang cowok dengan semangat.

"Jadi kalian anime yang diberitahu oleh BakAuthor itu?" Tanya Akaito.

"Betul, kami adalah anime yang disummon oleh Oichi-chan WAY~" Ucap sesuatu yang kecil berwarna pink dekat Amu.

Amu langsung menyembunyikan benda kecil pink itu yang melayang dan sepertinya hidup(readers: Yaiyalah wong dia ngomong!).

"Benda kecil apa itu? Dan tadi beneran dia ngomong?" Tanya Piko.

"Eh? Kau bisa melihat Shugo Chara-ku?" Tanya Amu.

"Hey-hey.. kau ingat ini fandom apa? tentu saja kita bisa melihatnya." Jawab Lui.

"Anu, dia shugo chara-ku sebenarnya aku punya 4 shugo chara yaitu Ran yang tadi ngomong, Miki yang berwarna biru, Suu berwarna hijau, dan Daiya berwarna kuning." Ucap Amu.

SKIP

"Ohh jadi begitu maksudnya shugo chara." Kata Rinto dengan yang lain manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, bagaimana yang para perempuan tidur di tenda sana,sedangkan para cowok tetap disini?" Tanya Mikuo.

Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

SKIP*PLAK(readers: kebanyakan skip lu thor! Oichi: Gomennasai)

* * *

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam rawa, selama perjalanan para cewek ngerumpi bareng(biasa yang namanya cewek), sedangkan para cowok ada yang dengerin musik, ngobrol sama teman nya atau shugo charanya, ada yang makan es krim ampe belepotan, dll.

"Muriii"

!

"Hawa ini!" Ucap Daiya.

Para Shugo Chara dan pemiliknya langsung mengangguk, lalu pergi mengikuti shugo chara.

"HEY KALIAN MAU KEMANA?!" Teriak Miku.

"POKOKNYA CEPAT IKUTI KAMI!" Jawab Amu.

Para Vocaloid yang bingung dan tidak tahu harus apa, hanya bisa mengikuti perintah mereka.

Miku cs menemukan sebuah gerombolan yang mirip shugo chara tapi ada tanda X di dahi mereka.

"KYAAA APA ITU?!" Teriak Ring,Miki, dan Lenka yang ketakutan.

"Itu adalah batsu chara!" Kata Rima.

"Apa itu batsu chara?" Tanya Rin.

"Intinya batsu chara adalah telur yang pemiliknya telah putus asa." Jawab Kukai.

"ITU BUKAN PENJELASAN!" Teriak Kagamine Twin.

SKIP(Readers: LAGI?! Oichi: tenang inikan bagian penjelasannya doang*dilindes).

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Akito nggak sabaran.

"Baiklah akan saya bacakan tantangan dari **Shiyoko Miki-Chan**!" Jawab(atau buka jawaban?) Oichi.

'Kenapa nih author muncul tiba-tiba?'

"Kalian disuruh main basket versus batsu chara dan ringnya setinggi 10 meter, bila ingin menang masukkan lah bola dari kue sebanyak 10 kali bila batsu tama yang memasukkan bole ke dalam ring kalian mesti menangkap es krim yang terbang dalam waktu 5 menit." Ucap Oichi.

"APA-APAAN ITU?! SUSAH AMAT!" Teriak Miku cs(min Kaito).

"Nggak susah kok pokoknya demi my lovely AISU~ AKU AKAN BERJUANG!" Kata Kaito dengan menggebu-gebu.

"BAKA!" Teriak Miku cs sambil menyiksa Kaito(min Shugo Chara).

ATASHI NO KOKORO ANROKKU

CHARA NARI : AMULET HEART!  
CHARA NARI: PLATINUM ROYAL!  
CHARA NARI: CLOWN DROP!  
CHARA NARI: DEAR BABY!  
CHARA NARI: BEAT JUMPER!  
CHARA NARI: SKY JACK!

"Baiklah pertarungan DIMULAI!" Ucap Oichi lalu menghilang entah kemana.

Semuanya tampak bertarung dengan sulit.

"Nagihiko!" Kata Kukai mengoper bolanya ke Nagihiko.

"Ok!" Ucap Nagihiko dan dia pun mulai terbang ke atas dan memasukkan bola.

1 – 0 point.

Kali ini Miku yang dapat bolanya.

"Miku oper kesini!" Kata Rin sambil melambai-lambai.

"INI!" teriak Miku.

Rin langsung melesat dengan cepat karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan bantuan karatenya, Rin dapat loncat tinggi.

Dan MASUK!

2 – 0 point

Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai skornya adalah 5 – 0 point.

Para batsu chara sudah terlihat marah dan jengkel.

"Mu..RIIII!"

"EH? ADA APA?!" Teriak Lenka.

"Tampaknya kita mesti serius sekarang dan jangan bermain-main." Ucap Luna dengan bersiap-siap

Semuanya langsung menambah kewaspadaan dan siap menerima bola.

"Gakupo berikan bolanya!" Kata Akaito.

Gakupo memberikan bola kepada Akaito.

Sayangnya Akaito dihadang oleh batsu chara.

"DISINI!" Teriak Len.

Len mendapat bola tapi terkepung oleh batsu tama, karena Len lengah batsu tama mendapat bola tersebut dan berhasil mencetak gol.

5 – 1 point.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul es krim yang terbang nggak sampai 30 detik Kaito sudah mendapatkan itu es krim dan memakannya.

'H-hebat...'

"Baiklah kuserahkan padamu bila ada es krim terbang lagi ya Kaito-san." Ucap Tadase.

"Iya sip kok." Kata Kaito sambil mengacungkan kaki jempol(?).

Pertandingan semakin sengit sudah..(menghitung) 8 kali batsu tama mencetak gol bagi yang lain sangat menyusahkan(min Bakaito)

Sekarang pointnya adalah 9 – 9 point.

'INI ADALAH FINAL BATTLE!'

Semua makin bersemangat dengan pertarungan terakhir ini.

Tapi batsu chara sangat menjaga defense nya, semakin sulit untuk Miku cs lewati.

"MIKU-CHAN!" Teriak Ring.

Miku mendapat bolanya dan berlari ke arah ring.

Lagi-lagi dihadang oleh batsu chara.

"MIKU-SAN DISINI!" Teriak Amu.

"INII!" Jawab Miku.

Amu langsung loncat tinggi dan MASUK!

"HOREEEE! KITA MENANG!" Teriak Miku cs.

Miku menepuk pundaknya Amu dan memberi tanda.

NEGATIVE HEART ANROKKU

OPEN HEART

"Kau hebat Amu-chan." Ucap Miku.

"Tidak kok, tanpa operan yang bagus dari Miku-san kita pasti kalah." Kata Amu, keduanya langsung tersenyum.

* * *

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Bagus sekali perfomance tadi, aku sangat terhibur." Ucap Oichi.

"HEH! Bakauthor cepat katakan dimana Lost Child bersembunyi!" Kata Meiko.

"Silahkan ikuti aku tapi nanti akan ada tantangan lagi." Ucap Oichi tenang.

"Kita sudah siap kok." Kata Luka.

"Baiklah." Ucap Oichi.

Semuanya mengikuti Oichi pergi, lama-kelamaan terlihat sebuah istana yang megah tapi sangat kumuh dan gelap.

"Emm, Oichi-chan yakin ini tempat dimana Lost Child bersembunyi?" Tanya Miki.

"Iya aku yakin kok, ah kita sudah sampai digerbangnya selanjutnya kuserahkan pada kalian bye." Jawab Oichi lalu pergi dengan sapu terbangnya.

KRIEEEET

"Semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Miku.

Semua menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"BAIKLAH AYO KITA MAJU!" Teriak Miku.

Semuanya memasuki gerbang dan menuju ke pintu besar yang ada didepan.

Baru saja Miku ingin membukanya lagi-lagi pintu tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Selamat datang."

"SIAPA KAU?!" Teriak para cowok dengan lantang sambil melindungi perempuan.

"Aku adalah _Dark Flower_. Pemilik dari istana ini dan juga Dark Flowerland ini." Jawab seorang gadis berambut coklat bermata coklat tua.

"Apakah kau adalah gadis yang dicertakan di buku ini?" Tanya Luka sambil menunjukan buku _History of Flowerland_.

"Oh? Apakah tentang aku ditulis di buku itu? Sungguh mengejutkan." Jawab Dark.

"Jadi semuanya yang dituliskan dibuku ini.. betul?" Tanya Ring.

"Iya.. semuanya betul.., jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Dark balik.

"JADI KAU INI LOST CHILD?!" Ucap Lui.

"Apa itu Lost Child? Dan lagi disini tak ada anak kecil sama sekali.." Kata Dark.

"Kaulah Lost Child itu..Kau lah yang kami cari.." Ucap Miku.

"MIKU?!" Teriak yang lain(min Kaito).

"..."(Kaito)

"TAK MUNGKIN DIA INI LOST CHILD MIKU!"Ucap Rin dengan lantang.

"Tidak..kaulah gadis yang ada dimimpiku kan? KAU MINTA TOLONG PADAKU KAN?! JANGAN BERPURA-PURA!"Kata Miku.

"Cuih, gadis yang dimimpimu sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah dikuasai olehku.. DIA SUDAH MENGHILANG!"Jawab Dark dengan muka yang menyeramkan.

"JIKA KALIAN INGIN MENYELAMATKAN GADIS ITU LAWAN AKU DAN KEDUA PENGAWALKU!"Lanjut Dark.

Munculah Medusa dengan Cyclops disamping Dark.

"Minna jangan lihat mata Medusa atau kalian akan jadi batu!" Ucap Akito.

* * *

**GIRLS SIDE**

Luna menyerang Medusa dan berhasil memotong ular di rambutnya.

Sayangnya tumbuh lagi ular tersebut.

Meiko dengan cepat mendang perut medusa dengan kuat, Medusa mengaduh kesakitan dan menebaskan ekornya ke arah Meiko.

Meiko menghindar dan Rin membawa pedang yang entah kapan muncul.

Rin memotong ekornya Medusa, Medusa langsung membuat ular di kepalanya menyerang Rin.

Rin menebas kepala ular itu satu-persatu, selama Medusa sibuk dengan Rin.

Luna sedang berlari ke atas kepala Medusa untuk dipotong kepalanya.

Menyadari keberadaan Luna dengan cepat ular di rambut Medusa langsung menyerang Luna.

Luna menebas ular itu, tapi malah dia terhalang oleh banyak ular yang lain.

'Aku tak bisa diam saja, kenapa aku tak punya kekuatan untuk membantu mereka?'Batin Miku.

'Seandainya saja aku punya senjata untuk membantu mereka..'

"MIKU JANGAN BENGONG!"Teriak Rin.

Ternyata ada ular yang menyerang Miku.

"KYAAAA!"Teriak Miku.

SLASH

"Lain kali jangan bengong dipertarungan."Ucap Rin.

"Maafkan aku Rin-chan aku akan lebih waspada."Kata Miku.

'Bagaimana ini? Ular ini tak ada akhirnya..kalau terus begini pertarungan ini tak akan selesai..'Batin Luna.

"AKU YANG AKAN MENGURUS ULAR INI! KAU CEPAT PERGI LUNA!"Ucap Meiko.

"Terima kasih Meiko-san."Kata Luna yang melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhentikan.

Ada ular yang masih mengejar Luna, Meiko menendang ular tersebut.

"Lawanmu itu adalah AKU!"Ucap Meiko lantang.

'Sedikit lagi sampai..'Batin Luna.

Luna berhasil memotong kepala Medusa.

"YES! BERHASILLL!" Teriak Miku cs.

"Tinggal Cyclops yang mesti kita bunuh." Ucap Miki.

"Ayo! Kita ke tempat cowok!" Kata Lenka.

* * *

**BOYS SIDE**

Terlihat Akaito dan Kaito yang berusaha menghindar serangan Cyclops.

Cyclops melempar batu besar ke Kaito dan Akaito karena kesal.

Gakupo berhasil membelah batu besar itu.

Len langsung berlari ke arah Cyclops, lalu menendang satu-satunya mata Cyclops itu.

Cyclops langsung kesakitan dan berteriak keras.

Karena teriakannya yang keras, atap istana sedikit runtuh da banyak batu yang berjatuhan.

Len(diatas Cyclops)langsung jatuh dan ada batu mau menimpanya.

Dengan cepat Akito menebas tuh batu menjadi 2.

"Makasih ya!" Ucap Len sambil menyengir.

"Jangan berterimakasih, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Kata Akito tajam.

"Iya..." Ucap Len cemberut.

Akaito dan Kaito langsung menendang kaki Cyclops dan membuatnya jatuh.

Akito langsung menusuk jantung Cyclops(berhasil).

"YEAH!" Teriak para cowok.

"Kau berhasil Akito-kun?"Tanya Luna.

Akito hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Wah, kalian berhasil melawan kedua pengawalku. Sebagai hadiah terimalah INI!"Ucap Dark.

Tiba-tiba Miku cs terselebung cahaya hitam keungu-unguan.

Begitu sadar ternyata..

"LOH?! KOK AKU ADA DITUBUH RIN?!" Teriak Rin(?).

"KYAAAA! KENAPA AKU ADA DITUBUH BANCI TERONG?!" Teriak Gakupo(?!).

"EEEEE?! GUA ADA DI TUBUH RINGG?!" Teriak Ring(?).

"NGGGAAAKK! MASA GUA DITUBUH BAKAITO?!" Teriak Kaito(?).

Nyawa/Badan mereka tertukar!

Rin dengan Len

Luka dengan Gakupo

Ring dengan Lui

Miku dengan Kaito

Kaiko dengan Mikuo

Meiko dengan Akaito

Lenka dengan Rinto

Miki dengan Piko

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Bagaimana? Apakah kalian senang atas hadiahku?"Tanya Dark.

"GIMANA SENANG?!" Teriak Miku cs(min Gakupo).

"AKU DITUBUH LUKA-SAMA~ ADA YANG PUNYA KAMERA?!" Teriak Gakupo yang langsung dapat bogem mentah dari Luka(ingat nyawa mereka bertukar).

"Sekali lagi kau bertindak bodoh dalam tubuhku..."Ucap Luka.

"Emm..Luka-san kau memukul dirimu sendiri." Kata Luna.

SIIIINGG

Luka langsung pundung berat karena baru nyadar bahwa dia telah memukul dirinya sendiri.

"A-akan kuobati kok Luka-san." Ucap Luna yang langsung memperban kepalannya tubuh Luka.

* * *

"HEY CEPAT KEMBALIKAN TUBUH KAMI!" Ucap Akaito.

"Boleh, tapi kau harus mengalahkan ku dulu. Apakah kau bisa melakukannya dalam tubuh yang tertukar seperti itu?" Tanya Dark.

"Pasti bisa!" Ucap Kagamine Twin dibelakang Dark dan menendang punggung Dark.

Sayangnya Dark berhasil menghindar.

"Aku..tak ingin melawanmu."Ucap Miku.

"MIKU?!" Teriak kaget yang lain.

"Karena..aku tahu kau pasti sangat menderita bukan? Kau pasti sangat sedih kan? Kau tak ingin bertarungkan?" Tanya Miku berkali-kali.

"Huh, kau masih menganggap gadis itu masih ada..sudah kubilang gadis yang kau lihat dimimpimu itu sudah TAK ADA!"Jawab Dark sambil menyerang Miku dengan kendamanya.

Untung Miku dilindungi Luka menggunakan katana Gakupo(kalau dibayangkan kayak YAOI*PLAK).

"Hentikan Miku..kau kan tahu bahwa gadis itu dikuasai kegelapan."Kata Luka.

"Tidak..bila dia tidak ada dia pasti tak akan muncul dimimpiku..oleh karena itu.. aku tak akan melawanmu!"Ucap Miku.

"DASAR GADIS YANG KERAS KEPALA!"Kata Dark yang masih menyerang Miku.

"Hentikan! Sudahlah aku tahu kau ingin kembali seperti semula bukan? Tak perlu takut aku akan menyelamatkan mu."Ucap Miku.

!

"AHHHH! KEPALAKU!" Teriak Dark mendadak.

Disamping Dark terdapat seorang gadis yang ada dimimpi Miku.

"Apakah kau mau menerimaku?Tidak menatapku dingin seperti warga desa yang sebelumnya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Iya! Aku ingin kau berteman denganku!" Jawab Miku.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH ADA?! KAU HARUSNYA TERKURUNG DIDALAM KEGELAPAN!" Teriak Dark kepada sang gadis.

"Aku tetap ada dan sekarang kau akan menghilang.."Kata sang gadis, dan mulai ada cahaya menyelebungi tubuh dark.

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" Teriak Dark.

Tubuh Dark dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

"HOREEEE KITA KEMBALIII!" Teriak Miku cs senang.

"Hahh, aku tak sempat memfoto Luka-sama~" Ucap Gakupo.

"APA KAU BILANG BAKA NASU!" Kata Luka lalu menghajar Gakupo.

"Tapi..dimana gadis itu?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku disini."Jawab seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang diikat satu kebelakang memakai pita pink, bermata coklat, memakai baju sailor berwarna pink dengan dasi pita putih, memakai rok biru muda, membawa kendama.

"Jadi apakah kau Lost Child?"Tanya Piko.

"Ya, nama ku adalah Kihana Oichi. Salam kenal!"Jawab Kihana sambil membungkukkan diri.

"HOREEEE KITA BERHASIL MENYELAMATKAN LOST CHILD PERTAMA!"Teriak Miku cs.

"Jadi siapa Lost Child kedua, Kihana-chan? Author bilang kau akan memberitahukannya."Ucap Kaito.

"Dia adalah cowok berambut coklat, bermata orange, senjatanya adalah tombak, dia seorang samurai!"Kata Kihana.

Lalu muncul portal berwarna biru muda.

"AYO KITA KE LAND YANG SELANJUTNYA!" Teriak Miku cs.

_First Lost Child, Kihana Oichi: Obtained!_

* * *

"Tampaknya mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Lost Child yang pertama.."Ucap seseorang

"Sudah kubilangkan? Mereka pasti bisa!"Kata Oichi dengan lantang.

"Huh! Lihat saja nanti!"Ucap seseorang itu dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?/Pulau apa nanti?/Siapakah Lost Child kedua?/Apa tantangan berikutnya?/Siapakah yang masih bersama author?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya hanya di 'Vocaloid in Ventureland'

* * *

Oichi: "OK! SELESAI CHAPTER 3!"

Runa: "UDAH BERAPA BULAN KAU NGGAK UPDATE HAH?! BAKA!#ngeharisen Oichi"

Oichi: "Mau gimana lagi? Kan aku sudah bilang aku kena Writer Block T_T"

Runa: "Bagaimana dengan 'The Most Handsome Vocaloid'?"

Oichi: "Habis...reviewnya kurang banyak..*PLAK dan lagi vote mesti pakai alasan! Semuanya di vote juga boleh."

Runa: "Terserah deh.."#sweatdrop

Oichi: "Tapi aku nggak nyangka ampe 8.000 word lebih." O_O

Runa: "Sebagai hukuman kau lama update."

Oichi: "Sekarang saatnya..."

**Balas Review~**

**Aka no Hikari**

Akane-san ganti nama ya?

Maafkan saya Akane-san#pundung  
Tapi saya pasti akan membuat cerita ini menarik untuk dibaca Akane-san#guts

Uteki dan Shori ya..oke sudah dicatat kok

Terima kasih atas reviewnya#bungkuk

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Memang XD, kubuat mereka ketukar habis Meiko kan kuat dibanding Akaito jadi ditukar deh~*ditendang

Iya, apalagi kalau ada yang deketin pacarnya pasti langsung babak belur(pacarnya yang babak belur) XDD*BUAK

Bukannya Kaito-san bikin fic tentang mereka berdua?

Ini Shugo Chara sudah saya tampilkan ^^

Tenang walau request tantangan anda tak ada bila OC anda terpilih pasti saya munculkan tantangannya ^^

Ini sudah update ^0^ Terima kasih sudah mereview#bungkuk

**Mugi-Pyon**

IyaIya XD

Tidak karena I DON'T LIKE SPOILER! Mungkin aku akan menelusuri banyak Anime supaya akan bertambah actionnya ^^

Iya sudah sampai kok datanya ^^(Runa: Udah dari kapan*ditendang)

Terima kasih atas review nya#bungkuk

**Haccha May-chan**

Iya nggak tahu tuh Bakaito*digergaji es

Memang, Cuma gayanya itu loh pada KOCAK(apalagi yang Kaito/Gakupo) Mereka berdua rival sihh

Ini sudah update dan terima kasih sudah mereview#bungkuk

**Ichi Stida Otoejinsei**

Bagus?! Syukurlah kalau Stida-san senang ^^

Tantangan anda sudah saya masukan kok, TANTANGANNYA BAGUS!*dihajar Miku cs

Ini sudah update dan terima kasih sudah mereview#bungkuk

-Oichi

**Chairin**

Halooo, Charin-sann XDD

Maaf kubuat dia seperti itu soalnya disini imagenya ada dua unyu-unyu dan cool ^^

Mereka nggak suka kalau ada yang menyakiti pacarnya*PLAK Kukira itu wajar mereka yandere  
Maaf kau tak suka ama sikap mereka berlima ya?#pundung  
Akan kuusahakan mereka menjadi lebih yandere(?)*dilindes

Detective Conan? Mungkin bisa...(minta tolong teman saya XD)

Oke deh

Maaf aku ngerjainnya buru-buru jadinya aku nggak teliti#pundung

Review atau curhat tidak apa-apa saya malah tambah senang ^0^

HAIK! Terima kasih sudah review ya#bungkuk

**Chalice07**

Karena antara Akaito dan Meiko, kuatan Meiko XD*dibunuh

Memang dan lagi apa maksud Chalice-san ada kata 'kecuali Akaito'?

Karena mereka bakal marah kalau pacarnya luka kecuali luka yang dibuat mereka XDD

BETUL AYE(?) SETUJU!*digampar tuna

Chalice-san NGAKAK?! Senangnya aku membuat orang tertawa ^^

Tantangannya bagus Chalice-san#devil smile  
AKU SENANG MELIHAT MEREKA MENDERITA!*dihajar

I DON'T WANT SPOILER!

Ini sudah update dan terima kasih sudah mereview#bungkuk

Tak ada kok ^^

**Shiyoko Miki-chan**

Terima kasih atas tantangannya, TANTANGAN YANG BAGUS!*dipukul

Memang, Luka kejem karena tsundere, Karena lebih kuat Meiko, Karena mereka BAKA*dihajar rame-rame

Bukan ^^ dia hanya fairy yang kumintai tolong, sudah baca kan?

Ini sudah update dan terima kasih atas review nya#bungkuk

**Clover 4 Leaves**

Oke deh sip#angkat jempol kaki(?)  
Tapi pembaca yang merequest tantangannya ^^

BENARKAH?! Syukurlah kau senang XD

Tidak aku tak tahu, bisa tolong jelaskan?

Terima kasih telah mereview#bungkuk

* * *

Oichi: "Banyak banget review nya."#ngelap keringat

Runa: "MINNA-SAN! Oichi-chan akan UKK jadi untuk sementara dia tak akan update."

Oichi: "Sekali lagi maafkan saya telah lama update dan tolong dukung saya ya semuanya."#bungkuk

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	4. PENGUMUMAN!

_**PENGUMUMAN!**_

Maafkan saya semuanya! Untuk sementara 'Vocaloid in Ventureland'.

SAYA HIATUS KAN!*dibunuh Readers.

Tapi hanya untuk sementara kok.

Karena saya akan mengikuti UKK.

Jadi untuk para Readers sekalian mohon menunggu untuk lebih lama lagi.

Insya Allah saya akan update diam-diam*PLAK.

Maksud saya hari kamis kan libur insya Allah saya akan update hari itu.

Tapi kalau saya update hari Kamis chapter 4 akan pendek ceritanya.

Jadi saya minta dukungan para readers semuanya.

Maaf bila saya mengecewakan para readers sekalian

TERIMA KASIH!

_By: Author Nijihana Oichi_


End file.
